


Breaking Down the Walls

by greeneyedboy930



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Medical Procedures, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedboy930/pseuds/greeneyedboy930
Summary: Sehun is starting his final rotation to complete his medical degree under Doctor Kim Minseok, the Kim Minseok. The most illustrious trauma surgeon in the country. Can Sehun live up to Doctor Kim's high expectations? Or will everything crash and burn for them both?





	Breaking Down the Walls

Groaning, Sehun opens his eyes, squinting in the darkness to find his clock. Three forty-five in the morning. He still has fifteen minutes before his alarm, so why the hell is he awake. He feels it then. A nagging inkling that everything is going to change. Laughing at himself, Sehun gets out of bed to shower.

****

Nerves kick in as he’s getting dressed. Today is the first day under Doctor Kim Minseok, the Kim Minseok. The most illustrious trauma surgeon in the country, and maybe the youngest. It always throws Sehun when he remembers that Doctor Kim is only four years older than he is. In fact, he started his practice at Sehun’s current age of twenty-five. Mind-boggling. Sehun’s read a lot about him as he’s in practically every publication for trauma or critical care surgery as it’s formal name. Doctor Kim is, quite honestly, a nightmare. He’s a perfectionist, not that Sehun sees a problem with that. Especially when death is on the line. Sehun’s heard all the other interns gossip, calling Doctor Kim condescending names behind his back. The man has a metric ton on his plate, wouldn’t you be cranky sometimes too?

****

Shutting off the alarm as it blares, Sehun moves into his kitchen. Learning during his second year of medical school, meal prep is your best friend. He pulls out two containers. One for now and one for lunch, if he gets one. It’s bound to be crazy since he’s starting his final rotation, making him chief resident with Doctor Kim as his attending. Sehun eats quickly, popping the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, grabs his bag and keys and is out the door.

****

Walking towards the main entrance, Sehun is struck again with a feeling that something pivotal is about to happen. The hospital looks the same as it always does. Sharp architecture, gleaming windows, manicured lawn, and gardens. Sehun’s favorite spot is the hidden courtyard nestled in the center. There is a second that patients have access to, but this one is for the staff, though it’s rarely visited. It’s positively teeming with wildflowers and a large oak tree in the center. There’s an intricate trellis system allowing the flowers to grow over them creating a sense of privacy. He tends to go there when he has a free minute whether to eat or just have a moment of solitude. It calms him to see such beautiful life growing when he’s faced an arduous day. Stepping off the elevator, Sehun nods hello to the nurses at the main desk and narrowly avoids running into Jongdae coming around the corner.

****

“Hey, you’re early. Good. Early is on time for Minseok.” Jongdae greets him. “I’m usually in before six too. I like to look at things myself before the others start barking at me.”

****

“You call him Minseok?” Sehun raises an eyebrow. “Good morning by the way.”

****

“You are aware of how many Doctor Kims are walking around right? Minseok, Junmyeon, Me. You have a Kim in your group. Isn’t Jongin with you?” Jongdae looks at the papers. “Ha, Kim Jong times two. Cute.”

****

“You’re strange, Jongdae.” Sehun smiles.

****

“So I’m told.” Jongdae stands pulling the list of patients from the bin on the desk. “Let’s drop your stuff and start rounds. I’ll have more time to go over everything before Minseok gets in.”

****

Jongdae waits outside while Sehun ducks into the lounge. Opening his locker, Sehun grabs his white coat. He tosses his lunch in the back of the fridge and stores his bag then locks up. Pausing with hand on the door, Sehun takes a steadying breath. Here we go. He pulls the door open ready to begin his day.

****

Jongdae goes through the rundown, so Sehun knows what to expect. They have twelve patients on the floor right now. Two obstructed bowels, two gallbladder removals, one pediatric appendicitis, a stabbing, a perforated bowel, a carpenter who fell from scaffolding and three motor vehicle accident victims. The carpenter is scheduled for surgery today after being bumped for the car accident yesterday afternoon. The obstructions, gallbladders, and appendix patients are set for discharge. Wanting to make sure the surgery can go as planned, Jongdae and Sehun opt for that patient first.

****

“Okay, this is Mr. Thomas. He’s a fifty-four-year-old male with no major medical issues. He fell three stories yesterday from a scaffolding structure. He managed to slow his fall by grabbing a lower point in the structure before landing in the bushes below. Miraculously, he survived with the left arm as the worst of his injuries. Mr. Thomas has some minor abrasions and is being monitored for a concussion.” Jongdae recites without looking at the chart. “I’ll let you lead.”

****

Taking a moment to review the pieces of the chart Jongdae gave him, Sehun formulates a plan. “I would say given the patient’s past medical history or lack thereof, I would go with an external fixation. Based on the abrasions an incision would cause more harm than good. Mind you I would still want a clearance when taking the concussion into account.”

****

“Impressive, Doctor Oh.” Both Sehun and Jongdae turn to see Minseok leaning casually against the wall behind them. “Jongdae here wanted to go for open reduction. Glad to see my new chief has a brain. For now anyway. Who’s scrubbing in with me?”

****

“Good morning to you too, Doctor Kim.” Jongdae rolls his eyes.

****

“Good morning.” Sehun manages to mumble trying not to stare at Minseok because whoa he’s attractive. He’s seen him before obviously but not this close, and there were no pictures on any of the write-ups he’s read.

****

“Dae, are you still with me today?” Minseok turns to go in the smaller lounge.

****

“Nope. I’m in the process of handing off to Sehun. Excuse me, Doctor Oh.” Jongdae corrects himself winking at Sehun.

****

“You are an incorrigible flirt.” Minseok still has his back to them stirring his coffee.

****

“How did he know?” Sehun whispers.

****

“ _He_ has eyes in the back of his head. I see all, Doctor Oh.” Minseok smirks watching Sehun’s cheeks flush.

****

“Yeah, forgot to warn you about that. Sorry.” Jongdae laughs.

****

“Thanks.” Sehun chuckles but composes himself quickly. “Let’s finish the hand-off.”

****

The next twenty minutes are spent reviewing the rest of the charts under Minseok’s watchful eye. He has the surgery chart spread out and seems to be meticulously analyzing everything, but they know he’s listening. Sehun finds himself distracted by Minseok’s presence numerous times with Jongdae discreetly regaining his attention. If he noticed, Minseok gives no indication.

****

Just as they finish their stack of files, the rest of the team arrives. Sehun hears them before he sees them. The sound of loud conversation and laughter streams from the elevator. He peeks at Minseok taking note of the scowl on his face. Sehun glances at Jongdae and moves to stand by the elevator as the door pings their arrival.

****

“Yo, Hunnie! What’s up?” Baekhyun is the first one out, Chanyeol and Jongin following closely.

****

“Good morning. I get you’re all excited, but you need to tone it down.” They look confused at Sehun’s formal tone.

****

“Grumpy today?” Chanyeol’s smile fades instantly as Minseok rounds the desk.

****

“ _Doctor Oh_ was trying to save you from me. Again, I see everything. Or in this case, hear. I’m not sure what Doctor Kim Junmyeon allowed, but this will not be tolerated on my watch. You’re working on a critical care floor. The patients here are in precarious situations, and their families do not need excitable puppies running amuck. Take this as your first and only warning. You have three minutes put your things in your lockers. I want you ready to work the next time I see you.” Minseok glowers at them before walking back the way he came.

****

Sehun watches helplessly as his friends and coworkers turn wide-eyed for the physician’s lounge. “See you in a few.”

****

“Cute nickname.” Minseok watches Sehun blush for the second time.

****

“It’s almost as if he’s your lover and calling honey.” Jongdae chimes in.

****

“I’m so glad we aren’t on this rotation together, Dae.” Sehun opens the surgery chart Minseok tossed on the top of the pile.

****

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised you all know each other. I assume Doctor Byun is the same Baekhyun I’ve heard stories about?” Minseok scrutinizes his nails feigning disinterest.

****

“One in the same.” Jongdae laughs. “On that note, I’m leaving. Two days off. Yay me! Call me later, Hunnie.”

****

“I hate you,” Sehun says with no heat behind the words.

****

“Yeah, yeah. Seriously, call me.” Jongdae gives him a look before turning to Minseok. “Doctor Kim, thank you. This has been a grueling yet fulfilling rotation.”

****

“My assessment and recommendation will be turned in by the end of tomorrow.” Minseok shakes his hand lowering his voice. “I would give some heartfelt goodbye, but that would be total bull shit, and I have a feeling I’ll be seeing you again soon.”

****

“Of course. You can’t get rid of me that easy, Minseok.” Jongdae laughs at Minseok’s grumpy expression. “I’m no longer your student, and Sehunnie knows better than to use your name while he’s under you. You know what I mean?”

****

“That’s enough, Dae. Get out.” Minseok pushes him towards the elevator.

****

“He’s a piece of work.” Sehun shakes his head.

****

“That he is. Shall we get started.” Minseok stands again as he spots the group returning.

****

“How do you want to do this, Doctor?” Sehun asks before they are in earshot. “Am I following you? Or should I take the lead?”

****

“You lead. I’ll follow. I want to see if I can trust you to make decisions. You did well with the surgery plan, but that could be a fluke.” Minseok smiles innocently. “Plus, I want to get a feel for them, make sure they will adhere to you as their go-to. You’re younger than all of them, and sometimes that can be an issue. After you.”

****

“Good morning.” Baekhyun stops in front of them before Sehun can reply.

****

“Morning.” Chanyeol and Jongin echo.

****

“Morning, I’ve printed you the patient list. Right now there are twelve. I’ve split them up between you. The only patient not listed is Mr. Thomas. His surgery is scheduled for eight-thirty. That gives us an hour to see patients. I’ve reviewed the charts with Doctor Kim Jongdae and am familiar with the cases. I’d like you each to see the patients on your list and report back.” Sehun hands out the papers.

****

“You’re not going with them?” Minseok eyes him skeptically.

****

“I trust them. This isn’t our first rotation together. I know they will be thorough and anything requiring a follow up will be handled.” Sehun looks at each of the other interns to convey a sense of solidarity. “I would like your input today, Doctor Kim. I’m basing this on other superiors, but would like to make sure you and I are on the same page as well.”

****

“Hmm. Interesting. I think we should take them with us for the surgery patient though. See their thoughts.” Minseok heads for that room.

****

The interns seem to be holding their own as Minseok throws question after question at them. Baekhyun does make the same mistake Jongdae did with asking about an open surgery causing Mr. Thomas to chuckle. Chanyeol questions Baekhyun in a way that makes him realize why that’s wrong without making him feel dumb. Minseok is unreadable as he takes everything in. Sehun apologizes before going through the pre-op questions again as Jongdae did it yesterday. The patient doesn’t seem to mind and answers accordingly.

****

Sending the interns to see the rest of the patients, Minseok calls the operating room to verify his supplies will be ready for him. When satisfied with the OR, he explains precisely how he wants the procedure to go. Sehun will act as his first assistant. They are in the middle of a technique discussion when Jongin and Chanyeol return.

****

First to debrief is Chanyeol. He has some concerns about the bowel resection patient, but otherwise, everything is status-quo. Chanyeol hands Sehun the discharge sheet for the two gallbladders to review. His obstruction will not be discharged just yet. Jongin goes next. Two of the car accident victims are still unconscious via medically induced coma, but vitals and labs are improving. The third is awake with minor memory impairment. They will monitor him closely.

****

Baekhyun walks up just as Sehun is thinking about going to find him. He has a mess of papers in his hands and leans on the counter to organize. Sehun sees Minseok clenching his teeth at the disarray. It doesn’t help that Baekhyun is mumbling while fiddling with them. Sehun reaches to help him, but Minseok holds him back.

****

“Doctor Byun.” Minseok barks out. “Is this how you keep your charts? Because I’ll have you off my rotation instantly. Your reports aren’t even completed, and you’re handing them to Doctor Oh and I to sign off?”

****

“I- I’ll fix it, Doctor Kim.” Baekhyun tries to hide his humiliation. “I’ll admit, I’m not the neatest, but this is because I dropped the charts when seeing the little girl. She was scared, and I made her laugh.”

****

“Fine.” Minseok rolls his eyes. “Make sure they’re neat from now on, or you’re out. Any physician should be able to pick those up and know exactly what’s happening at any given moment.”

****

“Baek- Sorry, Doctor Byun, Give me your discharge sheets. I’ll help you.” Chanyeol reaches out.

****

“You will not.” Minseok slams his hand on the forms. “How is Doctor Byun to earn his recommendations if I can’t see his work?”

****

“This one is done. I’ll finish the appendix quickly. It really only needs my signature.” Baekhyun hands the first discharge sheet to Sehun and signs the second.

****

Minseok reviews Jongin and Chanyeol’s charts since Sehun is done with them. “These are not bad. You should go into more detail. This won’t code well with the billers. The point is to get paid correctly for the work you’re doing. Doctor Park, I agree with your suggestion of antibiotic change. Put the order in. I want labs too. You two can dictate your notes into the electronic chart. Doctor Byun?”

****

Just finished, Baekhyun hand the files over. He fidgets nervously while Minseok goes through them. He pulls a sheet, placing it on top of the chart and plunks it on the counter. Baekhyun peeks to see if he can find what’s wrong.

****

“I’m sorry, Doctor Kim. What am I not seeing.” Baekhyun asks timidly.

****

“Signature. You never signed it.” Minseok rolls his eyes again. “You can dictate and get these people discharged. Doctor Oh and I will be in OR two. Call if anything changes with the patients. Do not make major decisions without clearing them with me via your chief. Doctor Park, make sure the resection gets those meds ASAP. Doctor Kim, I’ll probably end up calling you Doctor Jongin at some point. Too many damn Kims. I should know. Order CT scans and check the drains on your two patients. Depending on results, we may be able to wake them after the surgery. Doctor Oh, time to scrub in.”

****

\--

****

Seven hours later, Sehun is exhausted. They ended up placing a rod and literally screwing the bones in place. An orthopedic surgeon assisted as well, but he and Minseok did the majority, much to Sehun’s surprise. He honestly thought Minseok would use him as a glorified OR tech, not allow him to actually operate. It was the most meticulous procedure he’s ever been a part of. Minseok spent hours searching out every bone fragment, discarding what couldn’t be saved. Depending on therapy, Mr. Thomas should have a full range of motion and use of his arm. That alone is impressive considering how extensive the fractures were.

****

Thankfully, nothing critical came in while they were operating. Baekhyun has just admitted a patient and has begun the work up for a hernia repair. There are signs of blockage starting, so Baekhyun has listed the patient as a code yellow, meaning the patient should be operated within the next two to four hours. He called the OR looking for either of his attendings, but missed them as they were on their way to the floor. Instead of calling cell phones, Baekhyun stands at the nurse’s station next to the elevator. He clears his plan with Sehun and gets OR two blocked out for the repair once it’s cleaned.

****

As this is going on, Chanyeol takes a call from the emergency room. They are sending up a collapsed lung. They will need to place a chest tube as the patient’s oxygen level is critically low. With approval from Minseok, he has OR one ready to go as soon they see the patient. Jongin is pulling the labs and x-ray reports for Chanyeol as he makes the call. Minseok breaks them off in pairs. Since Jongin is already working with Chanyeol, they will operate together. Sehun will scrub in with Baekhyun, leaving Minseok available to go back and forth if needed. He will be primarily be monitoring the hernia as that has more potential for issues.

****

Scrubbing in, Baekhyun starts to panic. “I don’t know I can do this. He’s so intense. I’m going to fuck up with him watching me. Hunnie, you have to take the lead. He already hates me. I don’t want to make it worse.”

****

“Byun Baekhyun! You can do this. You’ve already proven yourself in other rotations. Yes, he’s intense, but how can he not be. He literally has people’s lives in his hands ninety-nine percent of the time.” Sehun reasons.

****

“Come on, Baekkie. Take a deep breath.” Chanyeol nudges him. “We got this.”

****

“See you after.” Baekhyun nods.

****

“Good luck, Hyung.” Jongin follows Chanyeol out.

****

“You ready?” Sehun asks holding the door open with his foot.

****

“As I’ll ever be. Let’s get this over with.” Baekhyun walks out.

****

The patient is prepped and waiting for the surgeons. So is Minseok. He’s in the process of having his gloves put on by the OR tech, Luhan. Baekhyun pauses watching until Sehun clears his throat since he’s stuck in the doorway. Finished with Minseok, Luhan introduces himself to Baekhyun and gives a quick greeting to Sehun as they worked together on Mr. Thomas.

****

Gloved up and ready to go, Baekhyun squares his shoulders to begin. It takes about fifteen minutes for his confidence to pick up allowing him to fully settle in. Baekhyun works quickly but diligently. Minseok is impressed, though he doesn’t show it outwardly. Sehun calls for the instruments without Baekhyun saying a word. Even Luhan catches Minseok’s eye in astonishment.

****

Half an hour later, Baekhyun has the herniated intestine into place and is deciding between classic closure or inserting a mesh for added support. He determines the mesh is the better option to avoid a recurring hernia and complete obstruction. Minseok approves telling Baekhyun and Sehun to place the mesh and close while he checks on Chanyeol and Jongin.

****

It seems both teams are holding their own. Chanyeol has the chest tube in position and the offending rib pinned. He places the sutures to secure the tube, satisfied with the patient’s oxygen reading. Pleased with their progress, Minseok moves back into the hernia repair.

****

With all surgeries successful, and patients resting comfortably, Sehun sighs in relief. While they were busy, it wasn’t as bad as it could have been. Nonetheless, he’s sure the entire team will sleep well.

****

“Alright, gentlemen, it’s six am. First twenty-four-hour shift is under your belts. Make sure your charts are complete and prepare for the hand-off. Get some sleep, and I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow. Keep your phones on though. You’re liable to be called in at any time.” Minseok picks up his laptop disappearing into the lounge.

****

“That’s it?” Baekhyun grumbles, Sehun shushing him.

****

“I’m done. Let’s get out of here.” Chanyeol closes out of the chart.

****

“Me too,” Jongin adds.

****

“Anyone hungry? We can hit that diner.” Baekhyun stands up stretching.

****

“I’m in.” Sehun nods. “Let me find our replacements and then we can go.

****

\--

****

Not bothering to change since they switched into clean scrubs after their respective surgeries, the four doctors grab their belongings and walk to the diner. It’s outdated with an old retro theme including red vinyl booths and stools. It even has a jukebox playing old Elvis songs. The place seems to be a hotspot for hospital employees. There is another booth of doctors Sehun recognizes, and tables of nurses here and there.

****

The hostess seats them in the back corner by a window. A waitress comes over after they’ve had a moment to review the menu. Jongin asks for a short stack of pancakes and bacon, Chanyeol does the same. Sehun goes healthier with an egg white and vegetable omelet. Meanwhile, Baekhyun excitedly orders a greasy burger, fries and a milkshake.

****

“How the hell can you eat that? It’s not even seven o’clock in the morning!” Chanyeol grimaces.

****

“Shut up and eat your pancakes. I’m starving, and today was crazy. You know I stress eat.” Baekhyun defends himself.

****

“We’re surgeons. Life is always stressful.” Jongin laughs.

****

“Looks like I’ll weigh six hundred pounds then.” Baekhyun laughs too.

****

“Hey, I’m proud of you guys.” Sehun cuts in. “I know that’s weird cause you’re all older, but you did well.”

****

“We did, didn’t we?” Chanyeol grins sipping his coffee.

****

“Easy for you to say. You didn’t get yelled at.” Baekhyun frowns. “What do you guys think of Minseok?”

****

“I can’t tell if I like him or not. I understand where he was coming from, sorry Baekkie. I just think he snapped a little too fast.” Jongin shrugs.

****

‘Yeah, I get everything ultimately falls back on him, but it was day one.” Chanyeol continues. “All I know is I don’t want to be the one to piss him off. I have a feeling he’s scary as fuck when angry.”

****

“Hmm, but that could be really hot. Don’t you think he’s attractive?” Baekhyun jokingly fans himself.

****

“You did not just go there.” Sehun stares as the waitress puts the food down.

****

“Thank you.” Baekhyun waits for her to leave and tosses a fry at Sehun. “Don’t you give me that shit! We were both struck stupid seeing him in that OR. I saw you check him out at least twice.”

****

“Pipe down. I did not.” Sehun waves him off.

****

“Aw, our Hunnie is blushing.” Chanyeol coos at him.

****

“I am not! Knock it off.” He takes a bite of food hoping they’ll let it go.

****

“Come on! What’s the big deal? What if he’s interested in you?” Baekhyun asks.

****

“Fine! He’s hot. Ridiculously hot! And, no he wouldn’t be interested. He’s essentially my boss. Not to mention he’s kind of a dick. Now drop it.” Sehun pleads.

****

Shocked they stayed quiet, Sehun looks up to see Baekhyun and Jongin staring across the way, mouths open in shock. This can’t be happening. Sehun follows their gaze, landing on Luhan and Minseok at the takeout counter, coffee cups in hand. Luhan’s shoulders are shaking with laughter while Minseok just looks pissed or maybe amused. It’s hard to tell the difference with him. Either way, Sehun is not happy.

****

“Sehun, I didn’t see him. Oh my God! I’m sorry.” Baekhyun apologizes when Minseok and Luhan walk out.

****

“Whatever, it’s fine. I’ll deal with it tomorrow.” He watches them out the window. “We have to remember they come here.”

****

“Yeah, about that. You think he’s with Luhan?” Baekhyun wonders. “They seem awfully friendly.”

****

“Seriously? You have no filter.” Jongin nudges him. “Stop talking and eat please.”

****

\--

****

In full swing of the rotation, Sehun has developed a good rapport with the ER and OR staff. All of his pages are answered in a timely fashion, and the six residents on this rotation respect him as their higher up. In fact, it seems everyone has acclimated well together. Of course, being called in when you’ve just gotten off a twenty-four-hour haul is never a happy occasion, but there haven't been any issues so far. In addition to Jongin, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol, Sehun is responsible for Doctor Zhang Yixing, Doctor Huang Zitao, and Doctor Wu Yifan. He felt horrible calling in Yixing one night. The poor guy was only home the mandatory ten hours before returning. Sehun still isn’t sure he got any sleep.

****

As for the Minseok issue, he hasn’t said a word to Sehun about it. It’s almost as if the incident in the diner never happened. They continue to work well, often operating as a team or in with another resident. It seems Minseok has a fair amount of trust in him as well, allowing him to make decisions on his own as long as he debriefs at the end of the shift. Sehun is proud of his group even though Minseok still hasn’t fully warmed up to Baekhyun, most likely because they are polar opposites.

****

The morning has started easy, they have several ready to go home including two of the three car accident patients. The mother and son have both stabilized enough for discharge. The father will be another few days. Sehun turns the discharges over to the nurses and prepares to scrub in with Baekhyun for a bowel resection admitted a half hour ago. Chanyeol has the ER on the line with a pediatric appendix. He will be taking Jongin when the workup on the child is complete since the OR techs are all in procedures.

In case the resection is more complicated than expected, Minseok follows Baekhyun and Sehun. He scrubs in with the intention of not operating. Baekhyun has done well with his cases thus far, but this is his first resection as lead surgeon. Minseok wants to be there if he’s needed.

****

Much to his surprise, he isn’t needed. The two surgeons and Luhan have everything under control. Two hours in, and the patient is stable. Minseok decides to let them be and check on the floor. He’s shocked to see the appendectomy is still in process, so he prepares himself yet again for surgery.

****

Entering OR two, Minseok finds Chanyeol concentrating, working to tie off the appendix laparoscopically. Chanyeol is trying his best, but it is difficult as the boy is so small. This is the youngest patient he’s worked on. Minseok’s about to step in because there is too much pressure on the inflamed organ when it ruptures spilling the infected fluids. Chanyeol audibly sighs, pulling the scope because he now has to revert to an open procedure. At that point, Minseok loses it.

****

“If you were struggling, why wasn’t I called? You’ve been in here for how long? You should have realized there was too much pressure. Now the child is at an enormous risk of infection. Get out! Doctor Kim and I will clean up this mess. You can go tell the parents there was a complication.” Chanyeol flinches at Minseok’s dismissal and leaves the OR without looking back.

****

“Doctor Kim,” Jongin starts.

****

“I wouldn’t! Unless you want to follow him.” Minseok barks out, taking his place as the lead surgeon.

****

Saying nothing further, Jongin assists Minseok in cleaning out the fluid and placing a drain to avoid further infection. The incision is closed, and the boy is sent up to recovery. Minseok gives Jongin the approval to order IV antibiotics as soon as the patient is in his room.

****

Minseok is beginning his dictation as Sehun and Baekhyun exit their procedure. Baekhyun is curious why Minseok the one putting in the operative report as he takes the seat across from him keeping his voice low as not to disturb him. He gets his explanation soon enough as Minseok goes into detail of Chanyeol’s incident.

****

Sharing a look with Baekhyun, Sehun immediately goes in search of his fellow intern. Knowing Chanyeol, he’s probably not doing well. He is too much a perfectionist and this, no doubt, was a blow to his self-esteem. Sehun understands Minseok’s position but isn’t sure he would have dismissed Chanyeol completely. He thinks about bringing that up in a discussion that is bound to happen later. How can he be a chief resident if he’s not willing to put himself out there for his team?

****

Stepping off the elevator, Sehun notices Chanyeol speaking with the boy’s mother. She’s visibly upset but doesn’t seem to be angry. She mostly expresses her concern. Sehun stands off to the side as Chanyeol explains the patient will be brought up momentarily. The patient’s mother asks a few more questions before returning to the room to wait for her son. With that hurdle handled, Chanyeol walks to the desk and sits behind the computer not seeing Sehun right away. He pulls up the report and begins reading.

****

“How bad is it?” Sehun sits next to him.

****

“You heard?” Chanyeol avoids eye contact.

****

“Not much. I assumed if Minseok was entering the note something happened. I overheard most of the conversation with the mother.” Sehun waits for Chanyeol to look up. “You okay?”

****

“Not really. I’m going to get kicked off the rotation. What’s worse is I may have put Jongin in jeopardy too.” Chanyeol puts his head in his hands. “Maybe I should resign. I can’t work in my field without this.”

****

“Doctor Park. Can I see you? Doctor Oh, you as well.” Minseok startles them both but doesn’t seem to notice or care as he holds the door to the lounge open.

****

“Doctor Kim, I’m sorry. I thought I had it tied off properly.” Chanyeol looks as if he could throw up as he sits.

****

“Are you seriously considering resigning?” Minseok sneers looming over him. “I can write up the paperwork now.”

****

“You can’t be serious.” Sehun snaps.

****

“Why wouldn’t I be? And, mind your tone. I’m still your superior.” Minseok challenges leaving Sehun in silence. “That’s what I thought. Park! I want an answer!”

****

“I- If that’s what you think is best.” Chanyeol looks at the floor defeated.

****

“You can’t force him to resign. I won’t back you on this.” Sehun pushes back.

****

“You don’t need to back me. Again, superior. You are correct in assuming you would be questioned, but ultimately it’s my word against yours, and you weren’t in that OR. Were you, Doctor Oh?” Minseok smirks. “Park, I’m waiting. What do you have to say for yourself?”

****

“I don’t want to resign,” Chanyeol whispers.

****

“Oh, good. I thought you were going to be a little bitch-ass quitter. There’s no room for that here. Get the whining out of your system and suck it up, sweetheart.” Minseok takes the seat at the end of table opening the laptop pulling up video of the procedure. “Now that that’s out of the way, we need to discuss the case.”

****

“You asshole! I thought you were seriously firing him. How can you do that?” Sehun scowls sitting down next to Chanyeol.

****

Minseok looks up, face devoid of emotion but eyes betraying his amusement, “I am very much an asshole. I’m man enough to admit that. And rest assured I’ll be riding your asses the entire rotation. He’s the one that brought up resignation. I was calling him out on it. I can’t have him putting patients in jeopardy because of confidence issues.”

****

“I suppose that’s fair enough. I’ll have to remember that next time you go all Doctor Monster.” Sehun sits at the table.

****

“Doctor Monster? I think I like that better than the others I’ve gotten.” Minseok grins. “Alright, Park, where do you think you went wrong?”

****

“Honestly, from the very beginning. I saw how inflamed it was and was still concerned about the kid’s recovery time. I thought I could get it. I should have just opened.” Chanyeol rambles, waving his hands around for emphasis.

****

“Why start with an open if you think laparoscopic is an option?” Minseok cuts in.

****

“So, you’re saying I wasn’t wrong?” Chanyeol frowns confused.

****

“Keep talking. I’m here to help you learn. I’m not handing you the answer.” He leans back in the chair.

****

Sitting back in his chair, Sehun listens to the exchange. Minseok leads Chanyeol to the appropriate responses without the classic hand holding or berating Sehun has seen and unfortunately received during his training. Maybe Minseok isn’t the monster he’s made out to be. Sure, he has high expectations and little patience for disorder of any kind, but that doesn’t make him a bad guy. Does it?

****

“Earth to Sehun!” Minseok snaps his fingers.

****

“Sorry, what?” He composes himself, sitting up straighter. “Since when do you call me Sehun?”

****

“Well, I said Doctor Oh about five times. Is there a reason you’re staring at me?” Minseok smirks.

****

“I wasn’t. I was daydreaming I guess.”

****

“While staring at me, interesting.”

****

“Shut up, Minseok. I wasn’t staring.” Sehun grits out. “I mean Doctor Kim. I-”

****

Banging the door open, Baekhyun bursts into the room. “Sorry, ER, NOW!”

****

“What’s happened?” Minseok is already on his feet following.

****

“Fifteen car pile up. Jongin went straight down. I called the other residents. At least two vehicles ended up under a tractor trailer, and there was something about a fire,” Baekhyun explains.

****

“Steps. It’s faster.” Sehun holds the door open. “What’s the ETA?”

****

“Was less than fifteen when I got the call, so we’ve got a few to prepare,” Baekhyun answers.

****

“Sehun, you and I are going right to Kyungsoo. Baekhyun, get Luhan down here the second we hit the floor.” Minseok barks out orders.

****

“Luhan’s here already. I had Jongin call before we called Yixing to start the chain. I also called Junmyeon. His team is here too.”

****

“Good work, Byun.” Minseok turns to Kyungsoo. “What are the specifics?”

****

“At this point, it’s a free for all. We’ve called in nurses, and I believe they are asking for surgeons from other hospitals. I know the fire victims are in bad shape. The burn unit is ready. I don’t know if you want to see them or send them right up?” Kyungsoo asks.

****

“Skip me. Let the unit take it. They’ll call if they need. What else?” Minseok is waving his team and other volunteers over.

****

“Several head traumas, multiple fractures, internal bleeding. You know, the norm. What’s your plan, Minseok? I’ll triage the best I can, but I think this is falling on your crew.” Kyungsoo has the ER staff pulling out everything they can find.

****

_CODE GREEN ETA TWO MINUTES CODE GREEN. I REPEAT CODE GREEN ETA TWO MINUTES CODE GREEN._

****

“Alright, welcome to trauma or back to trauma.” Minseok smiles sadly at his and Junmyeon’s groups. “You’re about to be the busiest you’ve ever been. I need you focused and ready to make snap decisions since we all probably will be operating alone. Use your techs and nurses. That’s what they are there for. They can page into any of the ORs if you really need help. The goal is to keep losses at a minimum. You will lose some. You need to know when to move onto the next. Again, use your techs. You guys can do this.” As Minseok is speaking the bay doors open and all hell breaks loose. “Go. Go. Go!”

****

Utter chaos. That’s the only way Sehun can describe what’s happened. Doctors and gurneys in every direction. Thirty-five patients. Three were DOA. Sehun lost one patient. He bled out too quickly for Sehun to repair the torn artery. Jongin lost a little girl even with Minseok coming in to help. Blunt force trauma lacerated her liver. There wasn’t anything they could do. Eighteen hours and they’ve managed to stabilize the rest. Sehun isn’t sure a few will survive, but they are being monitored. Splitting the residents up, Sehun takes the first shift while the others get some sleep. He’s sitting on the floor in the smaller lounge rereading his operative reports.

****

“Hey, you okay?” Luhan sits next to him.

****

“Yes. No. I honestly don’t know. Did you know, Mr. Lee, the guy we lost was the father of the little girl Jongin worked on?” Sehun watches Luhan’s face fall.

****

“I didn’t. Damn that fucking sucks.” He puts his head in his hands. “Were they the only ones in the car?”

****

“Nope. Mom is over there. Chanyeol and Baek had her. Her prognosis is unknown. Son, Mark, is in the room next to her. He’s critical, but Minseok operated. I’m hopeful he’ll make a full recovery. Mark doesn’t know anything yet.” Sehun sighs. “That’s going to be a hell of a conversation.”

****

“You did the best you could. You forget I was next to you?” Luhan leans back against the wall. “Sehun we did what we could. Same with Jongin, considering Minseok was in that room. We would know if Jongin slipped. Minseok’s already turned in his assessment on those three cases.”

****

“That’s yeah. I guess that’s good. I just wish I was able to do more.”

****

“Welcome to the life of a trauma surgeon. You always wish you can do more. Why do you think Minseok is so damn uptight? You don’t really believe it’s all ego do you?”

****

“No, I don’t. Mind you, he has an ego, but he’s earned that right.”

****

“Sehun, I’m going to ask you something, and I want you to be honest.”

****

“Okay, be warned I’m so drained I don’t have a filter anymore.”

****

“That day in the diner...”

****

“Oh no! You’re not.” Sehun tries to stand up, but Luhan pulls him back down. “Don’t do this, Lu.”

****

“You like him then?”

****

“I didn’t say that.”

****

“You didn’t say no either.” Luhan holds a hand up when Sehun tries to deflect. “You know we dated? A few years back.”

****

“Uh, no. Really?” Sehun questions.

****

“Yup. It was short-lived. Serious and real yet brief. Basically, I’m needy, and he’s Minseok.” Luhan laughs. “I got tired of him picking the job. Isn’t that stupid? I loved him, and he loved me. We just didn’t try hard enough. I didn’t try hard enough. I couldn’t let go of the trivial, and I will live with that forever.”

****

“Luhan, why are you telling me this?”

****

“See that guy?” Luhan points to the desk where Minseok is scowling at another surgeon. “Doctor Shim Changmin. Minseok’s ex. He’s the reason Minseok is the way he is. Closed off and bitter. He’s the one who ingrained in Minseok the job comes first. He was young when they started dating. Didn’t know how relationships really worked. He missed a lot of the social norms because of graduating early. Changmin would have all these crazy rules. Minseok followed them. He would barely talk to anyone for fear of jealousy. Their break up was horrible. Especially since the hospital opted to keep Minseok. Changmin being the spoiled brat he his insisted Minseok be transferred. Would you relocate your star surgeon or the immature asshole that requested it? However, Changmin always comes back. I made myself sick because of that dumb ass and lost the only thing that truly mattered. When Min and I separated, that’s where he went. I hated it.”

****

“Again, why are you saying all this?”

****

“What Minseok and I shared is long over. While I still love him, I’m not in love with him. I know it sounds like I’m pining, but that’s not it at all. Minseok is my best friend. I want him to be happy. I’m telling you all of this because you like him. I see how you look at him. If he is what you want, what are you waiting for?”

****

“One tiny problem.” Sehun catches Luhan’s eye.

****

“What’s that?”

****

“I’m not even sure I actually like him. And even if I do, it’s unrequited.”

****

“Is it?” Luhan stands and walks away before Sehun can respond.

****

Is it possible? It can’t be. Can it? As he looks on, Changmin reaches out brushing his fingers along Minseok’s cheek. At that moment, Sehun knows Luhan is at least half right. Jealousy coils in his stomach and before realizes it, he’s on his feet. The closer he gets, the more he can hear. Changmin is trying to convince Minseok to give him another chance.

****

“Excuse me, Doctor Kim? I was hoping to go over the notes with you while it was relatively quiet on the floor.”

****

“You see he’s busy, don’t you?” Changmin snaps.

****

“I’m sorry, Doctor? I don’t think I caught your name.” Sehun smiles innocently.

****

“You little…” He sputters.

****

“Relax, Shim. The conversation was over anyway. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do.” Minseok picks up his charts and leads Sehun down the hall. “You’re ballsy.”

****

“Sorry.”

****

“No, you’re not.” Minseok laughs. “Do you really need to go over those? Or did Luhan send you to be my knight in shining armor?”

****

“He didn’t. I just thought. Where are we going?” Sehun sees Minseok pull out keys.

****

“My office. If you can call it that.” Minseok swings the door open.

****

Entering, Sehun realizes it’s not exactly an office, but a modified patient room. Minseok has a desk pushed just far enough from the wall for the chair to fit behind, a two-person couch next to it under the windows and a twin bed against the opposite wall. The closet door has been removed, scrubs and white coats visible. The only plus is the bathroom with a shower. It may only be a tiny stall, but still a shower.

****

“This is where you crash?”

****

“Yup. Don’t change the subject. I know Lu had something to do with it.” Minseok folds his arms over his chest.

****

“He honestly didn't send me. You looked uncomfortable.” Sehun shrugs.

****

“Okay he didn’t send you to rescue me, but he told you about who Changmin is?” He stares as Sehun shifts his weight back and forth struggling for an answer. “That tells me all I need to know.”

****

“Minseok, I’m sorry if I’ve overstepped…”

****

“That’s twice you’ve called me Minseok!” He cuts him off.

****

‘I- shit I didn’t even notice. Doctor Kim.”

****

“Save it. Do me a favor. Keep out of my personal life. If I see you gossiping with Lu again there will be repercussions,” Minseok says voice rising in anger. “I’ll be having words with him too.”

****

“Wow, you pretentious bastard. You want to know what Luhan said? He told me how stupid he was to let you go, even with your workload. Luhan said how much he loved you and even though he doesn’t feel that way anymore, he cares about you. You really are an asshole, Doctor Kim.” Sehun leaves standing Minseok wide-eyed with mouth hanging open.

****

\--

****

Angry and a little hurt, Sehun sits down at the desk. How could he be so stupid? Was Minseok supposed to just confess and things would be like a fairytale? Stupid. Embarrassing. Whatever, he’s too tired to think about this now. Pulling the stack of charts towards him, Sehun begins to work through the pile, signing off and writing up plans for Minseok’s approval. It takes him the better part of two hours to get it finished.

****

With Baekhyun and Chanyeol due back soon, Sehun figures he should grab something to eat before catching some sleep. He’s got his face practically in the pre-made selection fridge when he hears a voice he was hoping to never hear again. Changmin. Doctor Shim is inches away from Luhan’s face as he berates him. Luhan manages to keep his cool. He’s clearly annoyed, but will not engage. Sehun can’t figure out how he even knew Luhan was involved. Judging from what he’s heard though, Doctor Shim seems to be of the mind to go after anyone standing in his way. Changmin raves on about people getting involved in things that don’t pertain to them and how if Luhan would have minded his own business Minseok would have never left him in the first place.

****

Starting to walk over, Sehun catches Luhan’s eye. Luhan gives a tiny shake of his head to say ‘don’t make it worse.’ Changmin notices and rounds the table just as Kyungsoo, who was quietly eating next to Luhan, has had enough. He stands to block Changmin’s path tearing into him without a second thought, defending not only his two close friends but Sehun and the interns as well. Kyungsoo doesn’t mince words, letting Changmin know that he will be file complaints even if the others don’t

****

When all is said and done, Changmin is escorted out by security. Minseok happened to walk in with his boss as Changmin reached for Kyungsoo. Sehun isn’t sure what exactly was about to happen, but he would put his money on Doctor Do any day. Kyungsoo has proven to be fiercely loyal to those close to him, and while violence isn’t the best option, he would have protected himself.

****

Watching Minseok sit down and begin questioning what the hell happened, Sehun opts for the other end of the table sitting next to Yixing. Tense is an understatement at this point. Eating as fast as he can, Sehun excuses himself before he is noticed.

****

“I guess he laid into you?” Luhan follows him.

****

“You shouldn’t be near me right now. He’s made it clear there will be some consequence for us both. He isn’t worth my career. I’m going to do my job, graduate and never think of him again.” He says not bothering to face Luhan.

****

“Good for you,” Luhan mutters. “I hope you’re happy.”

****

“What?” Sehun turns at the tone of his voice to find Minseok behind them.

****

“Listen, both of you...” Minseok starts.

****

“Nope. I would tell you to go fuck yourself but seeing how I’m still on the clock, I’ll be professional. I believe it’s my turn to try and sleep. I have my phone and pager, so if you’ll excuse me.” Sehun whirls on his heel and storms off.

****

“Stay out of it, Han.” Minseok grits out.

****

“No problem. You can come find me when you pull your head out of your ass.” Luhan goes in the opposite direction.

****

“Wait, Luhan.” Minseok rushes to catch up. “Can we talk? Somewhere privately?”

****

Luhan leads him to the ER lounge. “Coffee?”

****

“No, I’m wired enough. What happened in the cafeteria?”

****

“You know, the usual. Changmin reminding me of my place yet again.”

****

“I can’t believe him! Well yes. I can actually.” Minseok sighs.

****

“You’re one to talk.” Luhan points out.

****

“I’m- Luhan, I. I’m struggling.” Minseok fumbles for words.

****

“Yeah, no shit. And, you’re taking it out on the wrong people. I know Changmin always throws you, but stop dumping on your friends.”

****

“Why did you tell him?”

****

“I didn’t say one word to Changmin.”

****

“Not him. Sehun. Why?”

****

“Minseok, you don’t do yourself any favors. You come off as this arrogant prick. Not everyone has the patience to see through the walls you put up. Sehun saw it, and you ruined it. He saw you before I even told him. I thought he should know why you are the way you are. Changmin treated you like a piece of property. He used you.”

****

“Luhan, stop. I don’t want to go back there.” Minseok sits at the table avoiding eye contact.

****

“My point is, you were getting better. Slowly. Then I left you. Or you left me. Does it even matter? Bottom line is I hurt you all over. You threw those wall back up. Stop being afraid to show your emotions. Your default is to get angry and close off.”

****

“I don’t want to do this anymore.”

****

“I know. I know you better than you think. Minseok, I told Sehun, I want you to be happy. You’ve had two relationships. Learn from them.”

****

“Do you think? No, nevermind.” Minseok stands.

****

“Give him some space. He’s angry and hurt right now. I led him to believe you liked him and now I’m sure he doesn’t believe that. Let him cool off before you go all in, but show him you care in little ways.”

****

“Thank you.” He holds his hand out, pulling Luhan into a hug. “I’m sorry, Hannie.”

****

“It’s okay. Get your ass back to work now.”

****

\--

****

While not friends, Sehun and Minseok manage to work together amicably. Luhan seems to have made up with him, but Sehun hasn’t considered him anything more than a coworker even with Minseok clearly making an effort with all of them. He sticks to his team most of whom noticed the change but haven’t asked after that first day.

****

They’ve all grown attached to the little boy from the major accident. Even the ER and OR staff slip in every so often to visit. Sehun isn’t looking forward to saying goodbye at the end. He’s been sneaking in to read to him as he falls asleep for the night. Baekhyun, Jongin, and Chanyeol attempt to play games with him during downtime. Yixing, Tao, and Yifan try when they are in as well, but the job doesn’t offer too much free time. Sadly, the six-year-old is mostly left alone with his tablet.

****

“Half a shift left, and you guys are out of here.” Kyungsoo has ventured up from the ER.

****

“Thank GOD!” Chanyeol’s laugh echoes through the lounge.

****

“Not a fan of trauma?” Baekhyun leans on his shoulder.

****

“No, I’m not. I mean I like to be busy, but this. I can’t handle it. I can’t watch people die like that.” He shudders.

****

“Orthopedics, right?” Luhan asks pouring more coffee.

****

“Yup. I’m actually starting here in a week. Baekkie too. He is joining the plastic and reconstructive team.” Chanyeol tries to divert attention.

****

“What about you, Jongin?” Kyungsoo takes the cup handed to him.

****

“I was hoping to join the ER staff. I did the paperwork. I don’t think there’s an opening though.” He answers.

****

“There are always openings. Always. I can put in a good word for you. I’m pretty sure they will take you and Xing both.” Kyungsoo offers a small smile.

****

“You’re sticking with trauma, Sehun?” Luhan passes him a cup.

****

“I’d like too. I mean, that’s what I want to do. I just have to find a spot.” Sehun scratches the back of his neck. “Here is most convenient, but I haven’t filed the application.”

****

“You know I can recommend they hire you, right?” Minseok makes everyone jump. “Sorry, should have knocked.”

****

“You really don’t have to do that.”

****

“Yeah, I know I don’t have to do anything. You fit here. I wouldn’t be surprised if you get an offer,” Minseok says. “I already put it in your assessment anyway.”

****

Sehun can only stare.

****

“Anyway,” Kyungsoo changes the subject. “We were thinking of all going out after the shifts are done.

****

“I’m in,” Baekhyun calls out.

****

“You don’t even know where we’re going.” Luhan snorts

****

“Don’t care. As long as there’s alcohol. We brought clothes to change at Hunnie’s since we were planning on going out anyway. We just hadn’t figured out where. HEY! Karaoke bar!” Baekhyun claps his hands excitedly.

****

“Hell no!” Sehun shakes his head.

****

“There’s gotta be a story behind that reaction.” Kyungsoo looks between them.

****

“Let me put it this way, you know how hard it is to get him to shut up normally? Imagine willingly giving him alcohol and a microphone.” Jongin laughs

****

“Actually, it sounds rather entertaining. You any good?” Luhan asks.

****

“Not bad. I can sing. The issue is I’m a lightweight. I don’t drink.” Baekhyun blushes slightly.

****

“So that means we have someone on drunk watch. We’re pretty used to that with Han.” Kyungsoo points at him

****

“Fuck off, Soo.”

****

“He’s not lying,” Minseok adds. “You really can’t hold your liquor.”

****

“Not all of us are tanks like you, Min. That’s why I stick to beer now.” Luhan laughs.

****

“Are you going?” Chanyeol asks looking between him and Sehun.

****

“Was he even invited?” Kyungsoo throws out.

****

“Ouch. I’m working anyway.” Minseok stands, heading for the door. “Have fun.”

****

“You’re not working!” Sehun yells after him.

****

He peeks back in the doorway, “Not officially, no. You should know by now I’m always here.”

****

“Take a damn break you loser.” Sehun laughs. “You should go.”

****

“I can’t. I’ll have new residents. I can’t leave them on their own.” Minseok shakes his head.

****

“Minseok, you’ve got to start trusting the other attendings. Let Jongwoon handle it,” Luhan says.

****

“I have to agree. Plus, it’s been forever since I heard you sing.” Kyungsoo grins.

****

“You can sing?” Baekhyun sits up.

****

“I’m okay.” Minseok shrugs it off.

****

“Oh, please,” Luhan calls him out. "He wiped the floor with us. Minseok tends to get a lot of votes. He even beat Soo."

****

“I beat Soo once. You know I don’t like being center of attention like that.’ He complains.

****

“Bull shit! Modesty is not your strong suit. We used to go all the time,” Luhan says.

****

“You went all the time.” Minseok corrects.

****

“All the more reason to come now.” Luhan grins.

****

“Come on, Minnie,” Kyungsoo begs.

****

“And, you made fun of us calling him Hunnie. Oh, this is going to be fun. Baek and I have won several rounds. I say we put money on it.” Chanyeol laughs.

****

“Looks like they’re challenging us. You gonna let that go?” Luhan knows how competitive he can be and uses it.

****

“Alright. Jesus, I’ll go. Don’t you all have work to do?” Minseok dismisses them. “I need all your final reports handed in.

****

\--

****

While making arrangements for their night out, Minseok disappears. Sehun assumes he’s checking on patients and sends the others to round. Thankfully, tonight has been quiet. They did have two new admissions early on in the shift, but the surgeries, while immediately necessary, were routine. He quickly reads through the operative reports and submits them for Minseok to review.

****

With the others at the desks filling in the charts, Sehun goes off in search of Minseok. He figures they should finally talk about everything since he’s the one who’s been avoiding it. He knocks on the office door hoping Minseok isn’t sleeping. No answer. He checks both lounges with no luck. Maybe he’s in a room. Still no Minseok.

****

“Hey, has anyone seen Dr. Kim. He’s not on the floor.” Sehun stops back at the desk.

****

“Nope.” Chanyeol and Jongin answer together.

****

“I haven’t either. I’m waiting to see Mrs. Lee. The door was closed, and little Mark is missing,” Baekhyun says.

****

“Oh, I bet one of the nurses took him to visit.” Sehun nods.

****

“Excuse me, Dr. Oh. All the nurses are accounted for.” The charge nurse leans around the computer. “Also, we’ve never moved Mark. There’s only one person who allows that.”

****

In shock, Sehun looks to the others. “I’ll be right back.”

****

Has it been Minseok all along? Sehun stands outside the cracked door not wanting to barge in. He listens as Mark reads quietly to his mother for several minutes. His heart pangs painfully hearing the little boy’s voice crack every so often.

****

_“Uncle, will my mom ever wake up?”_

****

_“I think she will. You make her stronger.”_

****

_“Maybe she doesn’t want to. Maybe she’s too sad about Dada and Hae-Soo.” Mark whimpers trying to hold in his emotions._

****

_“I’m sure momma is very sad. Just like you are.” Minseok clears his throat. “But she’s trying her hardest to get better for you.”_

****

_“Why do you sound so upset?”_

****

_“How can I not be? Mark, what’s happened is… It’s… I don’t know have words for it. What I do know is your momma loves you.”_

****

_“Thank you, Uncle. Will you read now?”_

****

_“Where were we? Ah, yes. ‘Work gives a man dignity…” Minseok begins reading again._

****

“Is that?” Baekhyun whispers behind him. “Why is he reading about an orphan?”

****

“Shh, go. Before he hears us.” Sehun pushes him.

****

“Yeesh! Sorry.” Baekhyun stumbles.

****

“Quick, duck,” Sehun whispers as the door opens.

****

Squatting behind the desk, Baekhyun nods towards the other hallway. They can escape unnoticed and appear to be coming from seeing patients on the other side. Minseok gives them a confused look as they come from the opposite side but doesn’t seem to know he was caught.

****

“You have your charts? You’ve got an hour left barring anything major coming in.” He holds his hand out.

****

“I have Mrs. Lee to see still. I think the nurses took Mark in. I didn’t want to interrupt them,” Baekhyun covers walking towards the room.

****

“I have everyone else’s ready for you to sign.” Sehun gestures to the computer.

****

\--

****

With their charts done and handed off to Doctor Kim Jongwoon, the residents say goodbye to their final rotation. Sehun is turning in his credentials to security when Minseok and the surgical director stop him. The director hands him a packet telling him to look it over and call him in a day or two. Sehun has no doubt it’s a contract offer by the looks on their faces. He shakes both their hands promising to call. Tucking the envelope in his messenger bag, he rushes to catch up with the group.

****

Finding the others leaning on Chanyeol’s car, Sehun apologizes for making them wait. Chanyeol keeps his face suspiciously blank while Baekhyun breaks out in a broad smile. They know. Of course, they do. Jongin is holding a similar packet, and since both Chanyeol and Baekhyun have excepted employment offers already, Sehun supposes it wasn’t hard to figure out. Hospital gossip and all that. He shifts from foot to foot not ready to discuss his thoughts yet. They seem to understand his dilemma and pile into the car without comment. Sehun watches out the window lost in thought for the short ride to his apartment.

****

On the one hand, the four of them staying in the same place is impressive and exceedingly rare. Not many people get their first choice right out of school. Let alone their first choice with their best friends in tow.

****

If he’s honest, Sehun knows he’s acting stupid. He’s actually considering turning down his dream job, a once in a lifetime offer, because he was rejected. Truthfully, Minseok didn’t treat him any different knowing how Sehun felt so what’s the big deal? Sure, his feelings have grown, if he’s honest with himself. Even more, seeing Minseok be so sweet with Mark, but that doesn’t mean Sehun can’t be professional. A silly crush isn’t going to keep him from following through on his plans for the future. He’ll get over Minseok. Right?

****

“I love you guys dearly, but I’ve got first dibs on my shower. You’re more than welcome to wait or use the smaller hall bathroom. We have what, an hour?” Sehun unlocks the door, dropping his bag on the dining room table.

****

“Maybe a little more than that depending on what time. We’re cabbing it, right?” Jongin asks scrolling through his phone.

****

“Yeah, I’m not being pegged the designated driver.” Chanyeol answers.

****

“I guess that means your all crashing here?” Sehun walks towards his bedroom.

****

“Shit, we didn’t think this through.” Baekhyun laughs. “We should have gone to Yeol’s to get ready.”

****

“Yeah, I was planning on getting some decent sleep in my own bed, I guess I have to come back for the car.”

****

“Leave it here. We can all sleep in, and I’ll drop it off later.” Sehun yells down the hall.

****

“We usually do the hungover breakfast thing anyway.” Chanyeol nods.

****

“Luhan sent a text. He’s got us an eight-thirty slot to sing so we can eat when we get there.” Jongin stuffs his phone back in his pocket. “Who’s taking the spare bathroom first?”

****

\--

****

The karaoke bar is on the top floor of a converted three-story warehouse. The owners set it up so you can have private parties and not be bothered by other guests. One half of the space has enclosed rooms for up to fifteen people that are rented out hourly. Every two hours, the top scorers are invited to complete on the main stage with a public vote for a monetary prize. The ground floor is your typical sports bar and restaurant. There are tables and big screen TVs everywhere with a large bar in the center. The second floor is the nightclub. Booths line the walls leaving the middle wide open as a dance floor. They have smaller bars in the corners and people walking around selling ‘test tube shots.’ The place has something for everyone.

****

Squinting at the flashing lights, Sehun looks for the rest of their coworkers. He’s not sure if they went all the way up or if they aren’t here yet. Baekhyun nudges Sehun, pointing at the crowd, to say he wants to come dance later. Sehun nods in agreement as he continues up the stairs.

****

Reaching the check in, the host informs them they have a private room. “Right this way, gentleman. You’re in room twelve tonight. The rest of your group should be arriving momentarily. Our main MC tonight is Heechul. So far the prize pot is thirty-five hundred for first place. Menus are on the table. Please use the kiosk when you are ready to order. Good luck.”

****

“Thanks.” Chanyeol opens their door. “Damn, we got a big room! We usually squish in. Do you need a card to start a tab?”

****

“It’s all taken care of courtesy of a Doctor Kim. Please call if you need anything.” The host returns to the next group.

****

“Wow. That’s unexpected.” Jongin sits on the smaller of the three couches strategically placed around the table.

****

“I dunno. Maybe it’s his way of apologizing for his whole _‘Dr. Jekyll, Mr. Hyde’_ routine. Baekhyun laughs settling on the larger sofa near the wall.

****

“He is not Mr. Hyde.” Sehun frowns taking a seat on the empty sofa by the door.

****

“Okay, maybe not that bad. More like Dr. Strange then?” Chanyeol throws out. “You know with the whole ego.”

****

“Yeah, where are my superpowers then?” Minseok cracks up walking in.

****

“You guys really need to start watching your surroundings. Especially when talking shit.” Luhan shakes his head laughing. “Move over, Baek.”

****

“Hey, you do have the biggest fucking ego, Min. Or at least it appears until people get to know you. Which doesn’t happen cause you’re so damn shy! Makes you look like a dick.” Kyungsoo squeezes himself between Jongin and Chanyeol as Luhan spreads out on the larger couch resting on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

****

“Thanks for the love, Soo. I can’t help resting bitch face.” Minseok rolls his eyes before focusing on Sehun. “You mind? Since those losers stole the other spots.”

****

Shaking his head letting Minseok sit next to him, Sehun’s heart starts to pound watching Minseok chat with the others. He looks like an entirely different person out of his scrubs. He looks younger, much closer to his actual age, in his jeans, t-shirt, and ball cap. Even his facial expressions are much more relaxed. Sehun’s seen Minseok laugh, but not like this. His whole face is lit up with a gummy smile and sparkling eyes. Sehun’s never seen anyone more beautiful than the man in front of him.

****

“Yo, Hun!” Jongdae snaps in front of his face.

****

“When did you all get here?” Sehun sits up looking around, surprised to see the other residents and even Junmyeon have arrived.

****

“Not too long ago.” Yixing is cuddled up next to Baekhyun.

****

“We were discussing what to eat,” Tao whines.

****

“Oh, I’m good with anything,” Sehun says.

****

“Sure you are, Hyunnie, but we meant off the menu.” Jongin laughs as he blushes.

****

“Pizza, wings and beer?” Luhan asks saving Sehun from having to reply.

****

There’s a chorus of yeses with Yifan yelling “Add fries!”

****

“And your friends think I’m the asshole,” Minseok whispers as Sehun leans back in the seat.

****

“They pick on me all the time. Although I deserved it. I was distracted.”

****

“I’m pretty distracting.”

****

“Shut up.” he nudges him with his shoulder. “I don’t need it from you too.”

****

“I’m not even going to comment on that statement.” Minseok bursts into loud laughter.

****

“Wha? Oh, for fuck’s sake. I didn’t mean it like that.”

****

“Hey, you think about the-” Minseok looks around to make sure no one is listening. “The offer?”

****

“I have.”

****

“And?”

****

“We will see.” Sehun shrugs indifferently.

****

“You-”

****

“Minseok. Can we not discuss work?”

****

“That’s impossible for him,” Luhan smirks not taking his eyes from the kiosk clearly listening to the whole exchange.

****

“Jesus, shut the entire fuck up, Han!”

****

“Every time you mention work you have to do a shot!” Kyungsoo challenges.

****

“Hell no.” He shakes his head.

****

“We all voted, and you lost. Suck it up, Minnie dear.” Jongdae leans forward. “Soo, I’ll split the tab cause it’s bound to be huge.”

****

“Me too. Me too!” Junmyeon agrees.

****

“Deal.” Kyungsoo gives a thumbs up.

****

“Oi! Sehun too. A shot every time you make that stupid face.” Baekhyun yells.

****

“What face?”

****

“You know what face.” Chanyeol and Jongin say at the same time.

****

“Looks like you and I are in for a long ass night with this group.” Minseok laughs. “Even I know what face they’re talking about.”

****

“I hate you,” Sehun says. “Leave me alone.”

****

“Face!” They all shout.

****

Long night indeed. Minseok is on his seventh shot of soju while Sehun’s at five and it’s only been about an hour. Neither of them has sung yet since the group waited until the last competition was over and to enjoy the food while it was hot. Minseok doesn’t seem affected at all other than talking more. Sehun orders a bubble tea and a bottle of water when everyone is doubled over at Baekhyun singing _‘I Got A Boy’_ to a flustered yet giggling Yixing, hoping to keep himself from getting completely shit faced. Sehun is almost at his breaking point when Minseok puts his foot down, laying into the group on the dangers of alcohol poisoning. They came out to have a good time. Not kill one of their own.

****

Settling back in his seat, Minseok finds Sehun in hysterics. “What?”

****

“You look like Grumpy Cat!” Sehun nearly chokes on his water.

****

“Jesus Christ. Here we go with the cat references.”

****

“No no. I wasn’t talking about your eyes. Well yeah. I guess that’s part of it. It was the frowning pouty thingy.”

****

“Frowning pouty thingy? It that your technical diagnosis?”

****

“Shut up and sing, smartass.” Sehun reaches over to pluck the mic from Baekhyun’s hands.

****

“Uh, I really don’t think he’s going to want to sing that.” Baekhyun points at the screen.

****

“Why, what is it?” Luhan sways squinting at the screen. “Nope, he has too!”

****

“I think you better switch off, Han.” Minseok takes the microphone turning for the screen. “What is it with you guys and the girl groups?”

****

“Like you haven’t picked that on your own?” Kyungsoo arches a brow. “Not to mention the whole drag night?”

****

“Why the fuck am I even friends with you? We vowed never to bring that up!”

****

“This I gotta hear!” Chanyeol claps his hands.

****

“It was my fault.” Junmyeon puts down his beer.

****

“Judging from the pictures, you’re really hot in drag,” Jongdae says. “I’m sorry I missed it.”

****

“Pictures!” Minseok gapes at them.

****

“Did I never show you?” Junmyeon holds his phone out.

****

“No. I don’t even remember you taking them.”

****

“You were really drunk that night.” Kyungsoo nods.

****

“I really hate all of you. You guys suck.” Minseok sighs walking to the door.

****

“Minnie! Don’t be such a baby. It was funny. You were being a good friend to Myeon.” Luhan reaches for him.

****

“I’m not leaving. I’m gonna need more beer if this is what’s happening and I really need to pee.”

****

“Wait? You’re going to sing it?” Sehun asks.

****

“Yup. And then it’s your turn. I’m picking your song though.” Minseok winks.

****

Returning, Minseok places several bottles of water on the table before throwing one to Luhan and one to Sehun. Figuring they all need something to sop up the alcohol, Minseok has the waiter come in with several snacks they can pick at.

****

“You’re stalling.” Kyungsoo shoves a nacho in his mouth.

****

“I’m not.”

****

“You are.” Sehun hands him the mic.

****

“Alright, fine. I am.” Minseok wipes his hands trying to hide his nerves. “It’s one thing to act stupid in front of my friends.”

****

“Are we not friends?” Baekhyun asks around a mouthful of chips.

****

“You tell me. Work…”

****

“Minseok, we’re all here, and as far as I can tell, are significantly more trashed than you are. If you’re worried about us using this as leverage at work?” Sehun shakes his head. “We wouldn’t. Not to mention you aren’t doing anything wrong. We’re not scheduled in the next twenty-four hours so what’s the problem. Or is it that you’re not as good as they’re letting on?”

****

“Is that a challenge?”

****

“Maaaybee.”

****

“You are going to regret that.”

****

Scooting to the edge of his seat, Minseok presses play to begin his song. A multicolor disco light comes down from the ceiling as the music starts. Minseok takes a deep breath and lets out a high pitched _‘Listen boy! My first love story.’_ Letting go, he jumps up really getting into the song while he sings. Before anyone knows what is happening, Jongdae and Baekhyun have joined him, trying to dance in the tiny room. It has the entire group clapping and hollering.

****

While he watches, Sehun feels like he’s in a cheesy rom-com. Everything has faded out with Minseok being the only thing in focus. His voice is soft and soothing, but he hits higher notes like they’re nothing. He easily keeps up with Baekhyun and Jongdae. Sehun has to admit he’s impressed.

****

Minseok makes it through three songs before throwing in the towel. “God, that was fun.”

****

“You have any idea how good you are?” Baekhyun huffs out trying to catch his breath.

****

“Seriously, Minseok. You should join our league.” Chanyeol adds.

****

“No way. We had him first.” Kyungsoo slams his empty shot glass down. “Junmyeon. Let’s show these assholes what it’s like to lose. Minseok you good?”

****

“I’m in.” Minseok nods chugging water.

****

“Are we doing the special?” Junmyeon is scrolling through.

****

“Wait wait! This is on everyone’s?” Jongin grabs the kiosk.

****

“Yeah. It’s been in the rotation for a while now,” Kyungsoo answers. “Whoever the Loey guy is he’s good.”

****

“Thanks.” Chanyeol’s dimple appears as he smiles.

****

“What?” Luhan sits up. “Are you implying?”

****

Instead of answering, Chanyeol holds up his hand showing the tattoo of LOEY on his middle finger.

****

“No fucking way!” Kyungsoo grabs his hand to get a closer look. “You wrote that?”

****

“He did. Loey is just Yeol in reverse. Xing helped compose.” Baekhyun looks extremely proud.

****

“I thought I uploaded it to our group profile. Apparently, my dumb ass put it in the main song list.” Chanyeol sighs.

****

“I didn’t even know you could enter your own songs.” Kyungsoo looks at Chanyeol. “That’s pretty awesome. I’m impressed.”

****

“Oh, great! You’ve killed him.” Baekhyun laughs as Chanyeol blushes.

****

“Shut it, Baek!”

****

“Hey Channie, I think we can rearrange it for all of us.” Yixing sits forward.

****

“Why the hell did they want to be doctors?” Luhan shakes his head.

****

“You know, it’s funny,” Yifan says.

****

“What’s that?” Minseok looks over the group working out parts for each person.

****

“We’re all into music. In one form or another. We all sing or rap or play some instruments. Dance even.” Yifan shrugs. “It’s like the right place, but wrong time. Could you imagine if we knew each other during school days?”

****

“Honestly, I can’t imagine it.” Minseok looks away.

****

“No?” Tao asks.

****

“You forget he graduated high school at twelve.” Luhan laughs at their shocked faces.

****

“I was not twelve you ass.” Minseok throws his bottle cap at him.

****

“How old were you?” Tao asks. “It’s clear you’re around our age. I thought you were going to be old when I first transferred here.”

****

“Fifteen.” Minseok smiles. “I feel old. I’m starting to see how much I missed out on.”

****

“Isn’t that the truth!” Jongdae pokes his head out from the group.

****

“Dae, have I said how much I hate you yet today?”

****

“You couldn’t hate me if you tried.”

****

“Okay! I think we’ve got something here. You’re all familiar with the song?” Chanyeol has notes scattered across the little table. “Here’s what we’re gonna do…”

****

Going through the song bit by bit, each person gets their assigned lines. The group has already gotten word that they will be competing for the grand prize so the use the time they have left to go over the arrangement. Jongin even gives them a few dance moves. Minseok watches the two groups merge before his eyes. It’s like it’s always been for him. Still hovering on the outside, never fully part of anything, but not utterly outcast either.

****

\--

****

As they wait for their turn, Minseok feels his nerves start. He doesn’t have many lines as to be fair to everyone, but he does harmonize two of his three with people he’s never sung with before. Trying to distract himself, Minseok pulls out his phone wanting to check in on the hospital. He manages to get a few texts back and forth.

****

“I believe that’s a shot,” Sehun mutters behind him shot glass in hand.

****

“How do you know it’s work?” Minseok arches a brow.

****

“Mmm-hm. Who else would it be?”

****

“Fine, but why two?”

****

“I didn’t want to let you drink alone.”

****

“Should you really be drinking more?”

****

“Get out of doctor mode and do a shot with me, man! Seriously, what the fuck.”

****

“Pushy, pushy!” Minseok takes the glass, keeping eye contact, and downs it. “Your turn.”

****

Raising the drink to his lips, Sehun tries to imitate Minseok’s confidence and almost succeeds. A tiny amount spills from the corner of his mouth running down his chin. Chuckling at his embarrassment, Minseok swipes his thumb over Sehun’s bottom lip and brings it to his own mouth licking the alcohol from it.

****

“Hey, guys.” Jongdae throws an arm around Minseok making him jump. “Am I interrupting something?”

****

“No.” They blurt out together.

****

“Right, sorry, they’re calling us on stage.” Jongdae grins.

****

“Right. We’re coming.” Minseok stares a moment longer before following Jongdae up the steps.

****

\--

****

Standing to the side, all twelve are buzzing with excitement. Junmyeon, Tao and Yixing are giving last-minute pep talks while Kyungsoo, Luhan, Jongdae, and Baekhyun are practicing random sections. Chanyeol, Tao, Yifan, and Sehun are going over the rap bits. Minseok once again stands on the outside looking in, but this time he realizes it’s him holding himself back. Kyungsoo and Luhan both offer smiles when they catch his eye and Sehun keeps peering at him as the others talk. It’s now or never. He takes the final step out of his comfort zone and fully joins in.

****

Heechul is in the middle of a very long speech about introducing the group. “These two groups were top notch on their own. I can only imagine what they’re going to pull off together. Dare I say unbeatable?” He turns to face them. “I have money riding on this. Don’t let me down. I mean, what? Who said that? I’m not allowed to bet. Anyway! I give you the newly formed Surgical Instruments.”

****

“Who the hell came up with that name?” Chanyeol yells out.

****

“It’s terrible!” Luhan boos.

****

“Hey now, you didn’t have a name and you know, all doctors.” Heechul defends.

****

“I kinda like it,” Minseok says.

****

“You would!” Luhan laughs. “Between you and Junmyeon, I don’t know who’s worse.”

****

“Hey! We aren’t that bad.” Junmyeon whines.

****

“Yes, you are.” Kyungsoo sighs with the others nodding in agreement.

****

“Alright, team with no name. You ready or what?” Heechul moves off to the side. “Give it up for these assholes!”

****

Arranging themselves, the group waits as the house lights switch to black light and the smoke machine has a steady cloud across the stage. Kyungsoo gives the signal and the single drum beat cues the start. They move together with the grace of a group performing together for years instead of mere minutes. Each note hit with ease. The crowd entranced by the straightforward but sexy dance moves Jongin gave them. Everything seems to have sped up and slowed at the same time. Before he realizes, Sehun’s moment comes, and he can’t help but face Minseok directly as they harmonize.

****

_‘Actually I, I’m scared to start this, because I can taste the bitter scent in my mouth. If you. Close your eyes and want me. Even if it’s a lie, I’ll make you happy. With the sweetest lie in the world.’_

****

For a second, Sehun can’t breathe. Not with Minseok looking at him with equal parts fear and hope in his eyes. Without thinking, Sehun cups Minseok’s cheek in his hand, thumb tracing along his cheekbone. Minseok leans into the touch, eyes fluttering closed for a split second before opening wide in shock. He shakes Sehun off, but neither can look away. Baekhyun and Jongdae break the spell, stepping around them, almost reluctant to continue the chorus.

****

With the song finished, the group exit the stage in a flurry of elation. They’ve just scored the highest marks since the bar opened. Everyone is speaking at once. It registers that people are talking to him, but Sehun only cares about finding Minseok. He pushes his way through the other competitors not seeing Minseok anywhere.

****

“Yo, Hun!” Chanyeol grabs him. “That was-”

****

“Later!” He pulls away. “I’m sorry, Yeol. I just have to find him.”

****

“What’s wrong?” Kyungsoo asks.

****

“Minseok. Where the fuck is Minseok?” Sehun starts to panic. He can’t let this go. The walls were breaking, he just knows it.

****

“He said something about the bathroom,” Baekhyun calls out forcing himself between people. “I think he drank too much.”

****

“What makes you think that?” Luhan joins.

****

“He looked kinda off.” Baekhyun shrugs.

****

“Minnie doesn’t get sick,” Luhan frowns. “Something must be wrong. I’ll go.”

****

“I’m coming.” Sehun starts to follow.

****

“Not a good idea. Trust me, please? We’ll meet you in the club in five. Soo, I need you.” Luhan walks away with Kyungsoo following.

****

“What the fuck!” Sehun runs a hand through his hair, beyond frustrated. “Every time I get close something goes wrong.”

****

“Hunnie, chill out. Let’s go downstairs. You promised me you’d dance with me.” Baekhyun begs.

****

\--

****

Letting himself be pulled along, Sehun finds himself at a table surrounded by the other interns. Chanyeol and Yifan order a bunch of the tube shots as Jongdae and Junmyeon join them. The group takes two shots each in celebration of their win. Tao and Jongin disappear to the dance floor with Yixing and Jongdae following.

****

“Baek, go,” Sehun tells him peeling the label from his beer.

****

“Come with me?”

****

“Nah, I’m not feeling it.” Sehun looks away from his best friend’s pouting face.

****

“I’m not much of a dancer. He can keep me company.” Junmyeon pats Baekhyun’s shoulder.

****

“You don’t have to sit with me.” Sehun finishes his beer.

****

“Bull shit. I know I’m relatively new to your circle, but I can tell you’re in self-destruct mode.”

****

“I am not.”

****

“If you say so.”

****

“Look, I’m just going to leave. You’re right, I’m sorry. I’m in a mood. I don’t need to bring everyone else down. Tell them I’ll call tomorrow.” Sehun gets up opening his ride-share app.

****

“You sure?” Junmyeon asks concerned. “I can go with you?”

****

“No really. I’m going to go to bed and sleep for the next two days.”

****

“Okay. You’ve got my number. Call if you need anything.”

****

“Thanks, Myeon.”

****

\--

****

Reaching his apartment, Sehun pays the driver and runs inside. He’s gotten fifteen text messages, mostly from Chanyeol and Baekhyun, but he doesn’t bother checking them opting to leave his phone on the coffee table. He can deal with them tomorrow. Stumbling into his kitchen, Sehun pours a glass of water from the refrigerator and drinks half in one go. Never drinking like that again!

****

Not wanting to lay down until he sobers up enough that everything stops spinning, Sehun flops across his couch turning on the tv. He manages to find an old sitcom before someone bangs on his door.

****

Not even checking who’s there, Sehun throws the door open. “Baek, just let it… Minseok?”

****

“Yeah, sorry. You weren’t answering your phone.” Minseok looks at the floor hands shoved in his pockets.

****

“What do you? I mean, why are you here?”

****

“I uh. Can I come in? Look, I get it if you don’t want to talk to me. Just say so.”

****

“No, it’s okay. I’m just surprised and a little drunk.” Sehun steps to the side letting Minseok through. “You want a drink? I don’t know what I have.”

****

“Water, please. As much as I could use it, I think we both drank enough.” Minseok toes off his shoes and stands awkwardly by the door.

****

“You can sit, you know.” Sehun returns from the kitchen.

****

“Right, sorry.”

****

“You okay?” Sehun hands him his glass.

****

“Yeah. No. I don’t know.” Minseok grimaces. “I wanted to make sure you were alright. I got an earful from Junmyeon.”

****

“I’m good. You don’t need to babysit.” Sehun snaps.

****

“That’s not what I meant.”

****

“Uh huh.” He nods not looking away from the TV. “I appreciate the concern, but I’m fine.”

****

“You don’t get it.” Minseok sighs frustratedly.

****

“Of course I don’t. You don’t talk to me. You’ll talk to Han and Myeon. Not me. How am I supposed to understand?”

****

“I can’t talk to you.”

****

“Then leave. I’m done with this, Minseok. We can both pretend none of this happened and just be colleagues.”

****

“Is that what you want?” Minseok chews his bottom lip.

****

“Don’t you?” Sehun sits forward leaning on his knees. “I’m tired of wondering. Of being rejected. I know you had a bad relationship, and it affected your job. However, I’m not Changmin.”

****

“You don’t know anything about it!”

****

“That’s right! I don’t! That’s what I'm constantly trying to tell you.” Sehun looks at him, realizing then, it’s not anger Minseok is feeling. “It’s alright to be scared. Hell, I’m scared.”

****

“What do you have to be afraid of?” Minseok gives a snort of disbelief. “You could have anyone.”

****

“Obviously, I can’t.” Sehun busts out laughing. “How’s that for being blunt? Look, I’m not asking for forever, I just want a shot.”

****

“What happens when you leave me?” Minseok whispers. “I wasn’t good enough for Changmin. I fucked up with Han. I’m not doing this again. I can’t.”

****

“One, don’t blame yourself for that asshole.” Sehun holds a finger up when Minseok tries to interrupt. “I’m not basing that on the gossip. I saw, with my own eyes, how he went for Han and Kyungsoo. I couldn’t give a fuck what he thinks of me. Let him say something. Two, Han straight up said it wasn’t only your fault. He didn’t go into details, just that it wasn’t all on you. Three, I wouldn’t up and leave without a conversation.”

****

“You left tonight.”

****

“I did. I was drunk and hurt. I thought it best to come home and sleep it off.”

****

“I’m sorry I hurt you.” Minseok takes Sehun’s hand. “I’m so afraid of messing up, I keep hurting us both.”

****

Eyeing their hands, Sehun asks, “So, you are interested?”

****

“That was never the issue. I was interested before I even met you.” Minseok smiles to himself.

****

“Wait, what?”

****

“We have some common friends remember.” Minseok taps his finger against the back of Sehun’s hand. “Jongdae told me a lot, and Junmyeon has a soft spot for you.”

****

“I should have known. You immediately knew who Baek was. Why wouldn’t Jongdae have told you about all of us? Especially, since we were your next rotation.”

****

“Bingo. I started grilling for info to be prepared, and look how that worked out. You throw me completely off my game, Oh Sehun.”

****

“Do you even have game?” Sehun raises an eyebrow.

****

“Hey! Be nice. I…” Minseok squeaks in surprise at the press of Sehun’s lips to his own.

****

For a moment Minseok can’t breathe. His eyes flicker closed, nose wrinkling at the leftover taste of alcohol on their lips, his hands fisting Sehun’s shirt. He’s thought about this more times than he wishes to admit. Daydreams did it no justice. The gentle glide of Sehun’s tongue against his awakens a piece of himself Minseok so carefully hid away. Each touch of lips sends another crack through his already crumbling walls. They break apart enough to catch their breaths, foreheads rested against each other. Sehun’s hands slide from Minseok’s cheeks to his shoulders not quite ready to let go just yet.

****

“Sorry. I got impatient.” Sehun laughs at himself moving back to sit properly on the couch again. “Minseok, I can’t tell you that I will never hurt you, but I will never do it intentionally. I promise I will come to you when something is bothering me, and I need you to do the same. That is if we are going to try this?”

****

“I want this. Sehun, I want you. I’m just so damn scared. I have no idea how to do this. Changmin gave me unrealistic expectations of what a partner should be. I constantly felt like a failure. Then I treated Luhan just how he treated me. I have no idea what I’m doing.” He rambles. “I don’t want you to resent me.”

****

“Listen.” Sehun scoots closer entwining their fingers. “You already know where things went toxic. I can guarantee you won’t let it get that far. We’re going to make mistakes. Lots of them. We’re human, Minseok. I may get angry with you, but I don’t think I could ever resent you. Luhan doesn’t.”

****

“Aren’t I supposed to be the elder here?” Minseok softly squeezes his hand.

****

“You are, old man. I’m young and beautiful, so I don’t know what you’re trying to imply.”

****

“You had to ruin it,” Minseok says trying to hide his grin.

****

“You want to laugh. Don’t lie.” Sehun laughs. “Just to give you a warning. I’m whiny and needy and maybe a little high maintenance so you may want to think this through a little.”

****

“Yeah, and I’m moody and chained to the hospital. We’ll work at it. Maybe we can schedule date nights or even nights out with the guys. I actually enjoyed tonight.” Minseok stifles a yawn behind he free hand. “How you feeling? Still drunk?”

****

“Nah, I’m alright. What time is it?” Sehun pulls Minseok’s arm up to look at his watch. “We’ve got half an hour until they stop deliveries. You hungry? I need a big ass bowl of black bean noodles.”

****

“Sure.” Minseok check the time himself. “You mind if I go call Jongwoon. I want to check in on some of the patients.”

****

“Nope. I’ll order and set everything up. Is there anything you want to watch? I have a couple of the new shows on the DVR. You into medical dramas?”

****

“Only to pick them apart about how unrealistic they are.”

****

“Oh, good. I annoy the fuck out of the guys doing that.” Sehun smiles brightly. “If you go down the hall to the right is my bedroom. First door on the left is the bathroom, second door is the guest room. I’m not sure what it looks like since everyone had gotten ready here. Feel free to go where ever for privacy.”

****

“Thanks.”

****

Wandering down the hall, Minseok opts for the guest room. What a mess. Chanyeol’s stuff is everywhere. His badge and clothes are thrown across the bed in every direction. At least Jongin and Baekhyun have neater piles. Minseok pauses for a moment wondering if they will show up tonight.

****

Not wanting to waste more time, Minseok pulls out his phone. Jongwoon assures him that everything is status quo. Mark is sound asleep, and his mother is stable. He explains that Mrs. Lee’s vitals dropped slightly, but he is keeping a close watch on her. Minseok gives strict instructions that he is to be called immediately if anything else changes. Before Jongwoon ends the call, he tells Minseok that the social workers are coming in the morning. He believes they are going to try to force his hand on discharging Mark since Minseok keeps finding excuses. Thanking him for the heads up, Minseok assures Jongwoon that he will just happen to stop by around the appointed time.

****

Shoving his phone back in his pocket, Minseok leaves the room noticing Sehun’s bedroom door is open. Sehun seems to be much neater than his friends. No clothes are dotting the floor, and his bed is made with a worn pink plushie nestled in the pillows.

****

“Leave my plushie alone you creep.” Sehun eyes him from the end of the hall.

****

“I didn’t say anything.”

****

“I can hear you thinking.” Sehun sighs as Minseok passes him. “I’ve had it since I was a child. It’s stupid, but I can’t let it go.”

****

“Mine is blue. I get it.”

****

“You have one? Like Pinku?”

****

“I do, or used too anyway. He found a new home for now.”

****

“New home?”

****

Minseok is saved from answering by the delivery guy. “I got it.”

****

Working together, they unpack the bag and begin eating. Sehun starts the TV show. It takes all of three minutes before they’re both scoffing and yelling at the TV. A new record. By the first commercial break their both in fits of giggles. It’s a little too close to reality with the lead being a hellish attending and the interns running to keep up. However, they’ve already broken almost every privacy law and making out in empty patient rooms does not happen. Not that often anyway.

****

“This is fucking ridiculous, but I can’t stop watching.” Sehun laughs putting his empty bowl on the table.

****

“Is that even a thing?” Minseok gestures to the screen where the two interns are being reprimanded in various states of undress.

****

“Not like it does in the shows, but sure.” Sehun stretches out pushing Minseok’s arm out of the way so he can rest his head on his thigh. “Wait you mean you’ve never?”

****

“No. It seems I don’t know, childish? Then again with our schedules.”

****

“Minseok, you have an office with a bed and a door that locks. You never took Han there?” Sehun watches his face drop.

****

“I never thought to do that.” Minseok stares blankly at the TV.

****

“Hey,” Sehun says, reaching up to brush a hand over his cheek. “It’s okay. I wasn’t criticizing. Just curious.”

****

“I know. I’m just thinking.”

****

“About?”

****

“Is that? Should I? I mean, is that something you’d be interested in? I’ve never even had anyone stay with me there let alone sex.” Minseok absentmindedly runs his fingers through Sehun’s hair.

****

“Who said I wanted to have sex with you at all?” He can’t resist.

****

“Oh, yeah, right. Okay.” Minseok rambles on until he feels Sehun shaking with laughter. “You’re a jerk. Get off, I’m leaving.”

****

“Shut up! You’d have done the same to me.” Sehun rolls back towards the show snuggling up again.

****

Sehun falls asleep halfway through episode two. Careful not to wake him, Minseok reaches for the remote to turn off the show. He should really send him to bed, but he’s not ready to leave just yet. There’s nothing on at the moment, so he turns the tv off and scrolls through his phone until he nods off himself.

****

\--

****

“Shh, come on guys. I don’t want to give him a heart attack.” Jongin whispers trying to get his key in the lock.

****

“Bull shit! That bastard bailed without saying goodbye. He didn’t even dance with me.” Baekhyun pouts.

****

“You danced with everyone else. You shouldn’t be complaining. Plus didn’t you go home with Yixing and Han?” Chanyeol punches his shoulder.

****

“Wait wait wait. I swear I saw you hook up with Soo.” Baekhyun counters.

****

“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Chanyeol feigns innocence failing miserably.

****

“Oh, please. And for your information, we took Yixing home. To his flat.” Baekhyun explains. “Xing and I aren’t seeing each other anymore. You already knew that.”

****

“Yes, but you’re off and on so often.” Chanyeol answers.

****

“Looks like we all went home with someone. Or met up with anyway.” Jongin pushes the door open.

****

Pushing past Jongin and Chanyeol, Baekhyun’s mouth drops open in shock. His eyes land on Sehun first. He’s laying across Minseok’s legs, one hand holding his thigh, the other curled under his chin. He then looks at Minseok. Baekhyun thinks he looks peaceful. Happy even. He’s nestled into the sofa, head leaned back with lips slightly parted one hand slung over the armrest dangling in the air the other resting at the base of Sehun’s hair.

****

Moving further inside, Baekhyun quietly snaps several pictures before shoving his phone back in his hoodie. “It’s a shame to wake them.”

****

“True. However, it’s kinda cool. It looks like everyone will be joining the hungover diner club.” Chanyeol grins.

****

“Hunnie,” Jongin whispers tapping his leg. “Damn, they’re out cold.

****

“Yo, Hun!” Baekhyun yells.

****

Snapping awake, Minseok is disoriented. “Where am I? Shit, Sehun, wake up. I think those belong to you.”

****

“Hmm, wha? No! Go away.” He groans rolling over not thinking about the fact that his face is now directly in Minseok’s crotch. “Oops! Sorry.”

****

“I mean we could leave?” Chanyeol laughs loudly as Sehun scrambles to get to the other side of the sofa.

****

“Shut it, Park.” Minseok stands up stretching. “Why are you here anyway.”

****

“Drunk diner morning,” Sehun says still half asleep.

****

“What is that?” Minseok yawns.

****

“We all usually drag ourselves to get food the morning after a binger,” Jongin explains. “Kyungsoo, Luhan and Junmyeon are meeting us.”

****

“You have ten minutes to get ready.” Baekhyun shakes Sehun.

****

“You’re coming right?” Sehun looks to Minseok.

****

“I, uh. I told Jongwoon I would stop by around eleven.” Minseok looks apologetic.

****

“You’ve got time to eat. It’s only nine-thirty.” Jongin looks at his watch.

****

“I have dress shirts or scrubs in my closet. You can borrow whatever you want. Go change.” Sehun tells him.

****

\--

****

Arriving at the dinner, they find the others already at a table. Minseok is thankful they picked the one closer to the hospital. He ends up squished between Chanyeol and Sehun in the back of the round corner booth. The booth only fits half of them, so the others move a table over to join them. For a bunch of hungover exhausted doctors, they sure are talkative.

****

In the midst of conversations and forks scraping, Sehun nudges Minseok pointing out how they have all seemed to couple up. Kyungsoo is laughing at something Chanyeol said. Luhan is leaning on Baekhyun. Jongdae is feeding Junmyeon some of his pancakes. Yifan, Yixing, and Tao appear to be hanging on Jongin’s every word as he tells them about the girl he met. Turns out, Yifan got her friend’s number as well. Minseok looks at Sehun, and they both roll their eyes, neither into sappy public displays of affection.

****

“Alright, gentlemen. Time for me to go.” Minseok announces when they’ve finished.

****

“Go where?” Kyungsoo refuses to move.

****

“He’s got work.” Chanyeol tries to push him over.

****

“Why are you going in so early? You’re not scheduled until tonight.” Luhan doesn’t budge either.

****

“This stays here.” Minseok looks at all of them. “I. Jesus. I’m trying. You know I have trust issues.”

****

“If it’s something important to you that’s all you need to say,” Sehun tells him.

****

“Nope. That may work for you, but not for us. You’re overworking yourself. We’ve talked about this.” Luhan presses.

****

“Han, back off!” Sehun snaps. “He doesn’t need to say anything. Especially in front of everyone.”

****

“It’s Mark. The social workers have been pushing for a discharge date. I’ve been stalling because the poor kid will end up in foster care.” Minseok pauses to collect himself. “They are trying to corner Jongwoon into signing it behind my back.”

****

“That fucking blows. There’s no one else?” Baekhyun asks.

****

“Not that we’ve found.” Minseok sighs. “I just don’t want him going to some idiots who only want the checks.”

****

“You dope. Call your sister. She’s a social worker and has fostered before,” Kyungsoo tells him.

****

“Jesus Christ, Soo! You’re a genius.” Minseok pushes his way out already dialing. “Hey, it’s me. I have a huge favor.”

****

“I think I’m gonna go with him.” Sehun puts his money on top of Minseok’s.

****

“Text us. I’m worried about the kid,” Baekhyun says.

****

“And, Min. He’ll be heartbroken if anything happens to him.” Kyungsoo adds.

****

“Sehun,” Luhan says catching his arm as he passes. “I’m sorry. Tell him too. I thought...”

****

“I get it. You’re protecting him. I’ll text later.” Sehun rushes out the door running straight to the hospital.

****

\--

****

Stepping out of the elevator, Sehun doesn’t see Minseok or Jongwoon. He stops at the desk hoping someone knows where to find them. That’s when he spots Mark peeking from behind the door. He lets the charge nurse know he is stopping in to visit.

****

Waving as he walks over, Sehun figures this is probably better than being in the middle of everything. He’d prefer to make sure Mark is okay than have him petrified by watching people fight.

****

“Hey, little man. How are you today?” He stops at the door. “Can I come hang in here with you for a bit?”

****

“Really? Want to play a game?” Mark hops up on his bed. “Uncle Minseok downloaded a new one for me yesterday. He was supposed to come back last night to play, but I guess he was too tired.”

****

“Mark.” Sehun begins.

****

“Hmm?” He doesn’t look up from the tablet in his hands.

****

“Does Uncle Minseok do that a lot?”

****

“Do what? Buy me games?” Mark peeks up before returning to the screen. “No, he says they’re not good to play all the time. He usually gives me books or makes me do math.”

****

Laughing at his small disgusted face, Sehun sits next to Mark on the edge of the bed. “I think that’s a good thing. You’ve missed a lot of school stuff.”

****

“I know. I don’t mind it too much. Uncle can explain it, so it’s easy.”

****

“You really like him, huh?”

****

“Yup.”

****

“Me too.”

****

Looking around the room, Sehun feels his heart drop. How could he have missed this? There’s drawings covering the wall. Stick figures with books and games. Even one of what appears to be Minseok taking Mark to visit his mother. Minseok wasn’t just reading to him, he was acting as a parent, a friend. He watches Mark pull his stuffed teddy into his lap while waiting for the app he wants to load. He recognizes it instantly letting out a small gasp. It’s an exact match to Pinku except it’s blue.

****

“Doctor Oh?” Mark taps his hand.

****

“You don’t have to call me doctor all the time.”

****

“Uncle Sehun?” He picks at his fingers. “Some lady came in earlier saying I had to leave the hospital. Is that true?”

****

“I’m not really sure. The hospital can get in trouble for keeping you here when you aren’t sick anymore. They want you to go back to school and play outside.” He tries to explain.

****

“But where will I go? She said I would have to go live with strangers since my mom isn’t. She’s not.” Mark starts to cry.

****

“Listen to me. I know it’s upsetting, but aren’t you tired of being in this room?”

****

“I don’t want to leave my mom!” Mark yells crying harder.

****

“I know. I wouldn’t want to either. Uncle Minseok is trying his best to figure this out. He’s trying to find a place that you can stay and still see your mom.” Sehun hugs him tightly.

****

“Why can’t I just live with him?”

****

“It wouldn’t be fair to you. Minseok is very busy at the hospital. He would be accused of neglecting you.”

****

“What does that mean?”

****

“It means I could go to jail.” Minseok makes them both jump. “I’d ask why you’re here, but I think I have an idea. Thank you. Mark, I have someone I’d like you to meet. This is my sister, Seohyun.”

****

“Hi there,” Seohyun says.

****

“Wow! You look just like Uncle Minseok.” Mark stares at her. “Are you going to play with us too?”

****

“I would love to.” She sits in the chair next to the bed. “What game is this? Oh no! This has my brother’s name all over it!”

****

Giggling, Mark climbs out of Sehun’s lap and stands in front Seohyun showing her how to play. Minseok motions for Sehun to follow him to the lounge.

****

“What’s happening? And Jesus she looks like you!” Sehun looks back into the room.

****

“We get that a lot. She’s younger. Actually your age. The good thing about her is she’s married, a social worker, and an already approved foster home.” Minseok beams.

****

“Does that mean?”

****

“If Mark’s okay with it, yes. The hospital social worker was pissed, but she can’t stop it. Not when there isn’t an approved home ready for him. And, Seohyun will bring him to visit his mother.” Minseok suddenly looks exhausted. “I just feel so bad. Mark heard the social worker laying into Jongwoon. I lost it. Probably scared the shit out of him.”

****

“He was scared, but not of you. Mark really cares for you. Like you care for him. I think he’s afraid of being separated from you as much as his mom. You heard him. He asked why he couldn’t live with you.”

****

“God, I would have loved that. I never seriously considered being a parent until that kid needed one.” Minseok sighs. “Don’t get me wrong. I know he’s not mine, but I. I don’t know. Feel responsible? I’ve gone over Mrs. Lee’s case so many times I can recite it. I can’t figure out why she’s not waking up.”

****

“Hey, you can’t blame yourself. You know that surgery was by the book. She had massive head trauma.” Sehun looks around. “Don’t want little ears. Minseok, with the damage she may not ever wake up.”

****

“I know. The hospital is already bitching about that too. They think we should turn the machines off. She has no next of kin to make the decision. Her in-laws want nothing to do with any of it. They didn’t even claim their son. Let alone the rest.” Minseok stands up and begins pacing. “I’m running out of stall tactics, and with Mark leaving that’s my last string to keeping her alive.”

****

“Holy shit! Minseok why’d you keep all that to yourself? It’s too much for one person.” Sehun gets up blocking Minseok’s path.

****

“Baekhyun knew a little. That’s why I had him see her. Before you get mad at him, I told him I’d have his job if he talked. He happened to walk in during one of my fights with that damn witch.”

****

“Come here.” Sehun takes a step closer pulling Minseok into his arms. “You are the most incredible man I’ve ever met. A little rough around the edges, but still a good man.”

****

Returning the hug, Minseok nuzzles his face in the crook of Sehun’s neck. For a moment, Minseok feels free from the burdens he’s carrying. Sehun has a way of calming the storm in him when it threatens to take over everything. He doesn’t know how long they stand like that, just holding each other before Seohyun clears her throat.

****

“Mark wants to speak with you.” She can’t hide her smile. “I’m truly sorry to barge in on you.”

****

“Behave yourself.” Minseok kisses her cheek as he passes. “And you, don’t believe a word she says.”

****

“Love you, brother mine.”

****

“Yeah, yeah. Love you too.” He disappears.

****

“How’d it go?” Sehun gestures for her to sit.

****

“So-so. Poor kid is beyond worried about his mom. He knows it’s not good, even with Minnie shielding him. I deal with shit cases on the regular, but this?” Seohyun sighs. “What?”

****

“Sorry. You have the same mannerisms. Kinda freaked me out for a second.”

****

“I get that a lot. Or well I did. We used to get together all the time. I miss him. Don’t get me wrong, we still talk, and there was no falling out. Minseok just closed himself off a few years ago, and he’s so busy. I was concerned cause he all but disappeared the last few weeks. Now I know why.”

****

“Yeah, he’s pretty good at hiding things. We, the other interns and I, only just found out how much time he’s been spending with Mark.” Sehun shrugs.

****

“Oh no. I don’t think Mark is the reason he withdrew from me.”

****

“I feel like I should be having some sort of understanding here.” Sehun’s fidgets.

****

“Cute. I’m not going to grill you or do the whole you hurt my brother, and I’ll kill you thing.” She pauses raising an eyebrow. “Your face! I couldn’t resist. Minnie hides his feelings. Always second guessing himself. He doesn’t visit me because I'll see through him and he knows I’ll torture him.”

****

“Honestly, I don’t think he tells anyone his true feelings.” Sehun chuckles.

****

“True. However, if you know what to look for, he’s pretty blatant.” She considers him seriously as she talks. “I could explain it to you, how I see him.”

****

“I, uh, as much as I would appreciate it, it feels like a betrayal. An unfair advantage.”

****

“If you ever change your mind, I’ll be available.” She laughs grabbing her purse to leave.

****

“Available for what? What’s with you and trying to steal my boyfriends?” Minseok sneaks up on them for the second time.

****

“You’re like a damn ninja. I hate when you do that!” Seohyun slaps his arm half-heartedly. “I wasn’t aware you had a boyfriend for me to steal. Shame cause he’s adorable.”

****

“I hate you. Go away.”

****

“Hey, now. I just saved your ass. You should be taking me to lunch or something.” Seohyun turns serious. “What did Mark say. Will he stay with us? I fully intend to have hubs come by tonight to meet him, but we’re tight on time. That bitch wants the kid out of here tomorrow.”

****

“He’s scared, but he likes you. I plan to issue a complaint against that so-called social worker too. I’m on tonight, so I’ll see you later?”

****

“Yup. Minseok, it means a lot that you called me. I’ll take care of him, and you have keys, so come over. Bring the boyfriend.” She pulls him into a hug before he can protest.

****

“Thank you for this. You dropped everything for me. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate it. I’ll get everything you need for Mark, okay?” Minseok whispers.

****

“We can fight about this another time. For now, he will be in the guest room. We can decorate however he would like. See you later, big brother.” She releases Minseok and turns to Sehun holding out her hand. “You too?”

“I hope so, but maybe not tonight. I have a pretty significant conversation to have with the director.” Sehun shakes her hand eyes sliding to Minseok.

****

“The director? Wait! That means?” Minseok’s smile is so bright it makes Sehun’s chest throb.

****

“You’re stuck with me.” He shrugs.

****

“Cute,” Seohyun says.

****

“Ugh, goodbye!” Minseok waves her out.

****

“I really like her.” Sehun laughs. “I think she’s about the only person who can put you in your place. By the way, boyfriend?”

****

“Yeah, uh, we should talk about that, huh?” Minseok blushes bright pink. “Go talk to the boss. I’m going to take Mark to visit. Get me when you’re done?”

****

“Will do.”

****

\--

****

With his job secure and a tentative schedule in hand, Sehun goes in search of Minseok. He finds Mark back in his room with a nurse at his side while he eats his lunch. He finally finds Minseok in his office. Sehun’s surprised he left the door open. He leans against the frame watching him scribble notes.

****

“You can come in you know. I left it open for you,” Minseok says not bothering to look up.

****

“I don’t think I will ever get used to that. Can anyone catch you by surprise?” Sehun takes a step inside.

****

“Uh huh. You. You take me completely by surprise. I told you that last night. You make me feel completely calm and totally out of control at the same time. It’s unnerving.” Minseok’s face is so honest and open.

****

“Well, you can take control anytime you’d like,” Sehun smirks seeing Minseok’s eyes go from innocent wonder to something much darker.

****

“That’s not funny.” Minseok walks over to his closet.

****

“Come home with me. We have over six hours before we need to be in. I don’t know about you, but I could think of a couple of ways to kill some time.”

****

“We?”

****

“Hmm?”

****

“You said we need to be in?”

****

“Oh, yeah. I asked to be here. Hopefully, that can free you up for everything else that’s going on And gives Jongwoon time to sleep.” Sehun puts his hands on his hips narrowing his eyes. “Is that all you took from what I said?”

****

“Nope.” Minseok pulls a clean set of scrubs from the hangers folding them neatly into a bag before pulling open the plastic drawer full of shampoo, deodorant, and toothbrushes.

****

“You really have everything in here,” Sehun says.

****

“Sometimes, I wonder why I even have an apartment. Luhan wasn’t kidding when he said we talked about it. He and Soo had a whole fucking intervention awhile ago.” Minseok zips the bag and gestures for Sehun to exit so he can lock up. “I was literally living here, working crazy hours on minimal sleep. I’m no good to my patients like that.”

****

Sehun listens to Minseok talk for the entire walk back to his flat. This is the most he’s ever heard him talk about himself and his family. It becomes clear to him, yet again, just how hard Minseok has worked. How much he’s sacrificed for the job he loves so much. This was actually the first time he’s seen his sister in months. Minseok says they text all the time or had been until recently and he calls his parents as often as he can, but he misses out on family get-togethers.

****

“Let’s make a plan to have dinner with them. I try to see my parents at least twice a month. Plus, I’m sure Mark will miss you too. He sees you every day. You being around will help him adjust.” Sehun lets them in. “Things will come up, and I’m sure it won’t work out all the time, but it’s worth a shot.”

****

“You really are something, you know that?” Minseok drops his bag as they toe off their shoes at the door.

****

“I’m not. I want you to be happy and have your friends and family, but right now I want you all to myself.” Sehun crooks a finger to have Minseok follow him.

****

“I, uh. It’s been a long time for me.” Minseok shifts his weight from foot to foot awkwardly once they’re in the bedroom.

****

“Me too. Resident, remember?” Sehun smiles. “Come here.”

****

Minseok steps into Sehun’s open arms, tucking his face into his neck. “How do you want to do this?”

****

“Up to you. This only goes as far as you want it to. You’re in control remember.” He barely gets the words out before Minseok kisses him.

****

“I think I kinda like not being in control.” Minseok whispers trailing his lips down Sehun’s throat.

****

Shifting them further inside, Sehun walks Minseok backward towards his bed. When they’re close enough, Sehun pushes him to sit. He bounces on the mattress, a small chuckle escaping him as he moves further up leaning back on his elbows, and waits.

****

Pushing nerves aside, Sehun climbs onto the bed straddling Minseok’s legs and leans over to claim his mouth again. Minseok falls back against the pillows pulling Sehun flush to him, winding his fingers in his hair. Sehun tilts his head deepening the kiss. His lips are soft and sweet, and Sehun doesn’t want this to end. He brushes their noses together when they break apart before kissing him again.

****

A hand finds its way to Minseok’s waist untucking and playing with the hem of his shirt. He runs it back up his side, across his collarbone, up along his neck and holding his face for a moment before dropping down to begin unbuttoning. Sehun struggles not wanting to separate, especially with Minseok kissing and nipping at the underside of his jaw, until he has to move. Sehun sits back on Minseok’s thighs, watching intently as each inch of Minseok’s skin is revealed. Minseok sits up slightly so Sehun can slide the shirt down his arms and toss it somewhere across the room.

****

“Are you going to stare all day?” Minseok chuckles as he lays back arms stretching above his head before falling to Sehun’s thighs squeezing gently.

****

“Where the fuck do you find time to look like that?” Sehun’s fingers trace the ridges of Minseok’s well-defined stomach.

****

“Hospital has a gym.” Minseok’s breath hitches when he hits a sensitive spot.

****

“Oh, ticklish are we?” He grins leaning down tracing his tongue along the same line.

****

“Jesus,” He moans. “You, you want to torture me don’t you?”

****

“Mm-hmm.”

****

Taking his time, Sehun maps out Minseok’s stomach relishing in the little shudders and gasps he’s drawing out of him. He kisses up to his chest pausing when Minseok groans at the brush of his lips against his nipple. Sehun himself finds no pleasure in this, but he’s happy to tease Minseok, feeling him hardening beneath him. He grazes the tight bud with his teeth rolling his hips down experimentally biting back a moan as Minseok grinds up at the same time.

****

“Hunnie?” Minseok pants.

****

“Hmm?” Sehun kisses back up to his throat still rutting against him. “What do you want?”

****

“To touch you,” He whispers tugging at his t-shirt. “Off! Why are you still fully dressed?”

****

“I was preoccupied.” Sehun sits back chuckling as Minseok pulls his shirt over his head.

****

“Christ! And you talk about me being built. Why the hell are you hiding this?” Minseok grips his hips and flips their positions.

****

“Oh, now we’re getting somewhere.” He smirks up at him.

****

Instead of answering, Minseok reaches to unbuckle Sehun’s jeans pulling them off lazily watching the grin fade from his face. He takes the time to just look, enjoying Sehun spread out before him, his erection evident even through the loose fabric of his boxers. Minseok clambers up, lips connecting with every inch of skin from his navel to his throat. He lets his thumb brush over Sehun’s nipple, looking up sharply as Sehun grabs his hand shaking his head. Minseok nods his understanding, pecks a light kiss and sucks Sehun’s bottom lip into his mouth. This, it seems, Sehun likes.

****

The kiss turns frantic, teeth clicking as they fight for dominance. Sehun easily gives up control, knowing it’s a losing battle. Minseok begins kissing down his sternum, over his stomach, dipping his tongue into his navel. His hands move to Sehun’s hips holding him still as he runs his tongue along the fine hairs under his belly button.

****

“Can I?” Minseok’s traces along the edge of his boxers.

****

“Please,” Sehun answers lifting his bottom as Minseok’s fingers hook under the waistband pulling them down.

****

Minseok pushes Sehun’s knees up allowing him space between his legs and starts pressing feather light kisses to the crease of his thigh. He stays there longer than necessary, licking and sucking marks into the skin as Sehun twitches and sighs. Eventually, he shifts his arm up taking hold of Sehun, stroking him from base to tip. Sehun’s breath comes harsher as Minseok brings him to full hardness fingers pressing in all the right places.

****

“Where’s your lube?” Minseok asks slowing his hand knowing he’s pushing limits.

****

“Drawer. Top. Yes, that one.” Sehun guides him. “Should be condoms there too. Fuck, hurry.”

****

“I got you.” Minseok lays beside him again. “You good?”

****

Grabbing for the spare pillow, Sehun shoves it under him, nods, and pulls Minseok down slotting lips together. Minseok coats his fingers clicking the cap closed and lets the bottle fall on the bed somewhere. He reaches down, spreading the gel.

****

“Don’t tease.”

****

Sehun cries out as Minseok slips inside. He runs his finger back and forth, in and out carefully as Sehun relaxes more. Minseok watches his face flush as a second slides in next to the first. He moves with more intent now, trying to find just the right spot.

****

“That’s it, baby.” Minseok curls his fingers pressing harder.

****

“Minseok. This is going to be,” He moans loud. “Be over before it even starts if you don’t stop.”

****

Fumbling to find the condom, Sehun tears it open and rolls it over Minseok’s neglected erection. He hisses as Sehun plucks away at his self-control. Minseok pulls his fingers out, coating himself with the excess lube, laughing as Sehun hooks his foot over his ankle, moving Minseok exactly where he wants him.

****

“You have no patience.” He chuckles.

****

“Just shut up and fuck me already.”

****

“Since you asked so nicely.” Minseok teases.

****

Lining up, Minseok sinks in with one steady push. He pauses, giving him a chance to adjust, peppering kisses along his jaw. Sehun wraps his legs around his waist, and Minseok takes the cue, pulling out and pushing back in. Setting a steady pace, Minseok lets his hips snap forward with every thrust brushing against his prostate. Sehun holds on tightly, fingers digging into Minseok back as the pleasure builds.

****

It doesn’t take long for them both to be a panting sweaty mess. Minseok starts to feel the edge approaching and wants Sehun there with him. He shifts slightly, slowing into long, languid rolls of his hips, working a hand in between them to stroke Sehun in time with his thrusts.

****

“Fuck, I can’t. Minseok, God. I’m gonna.” He whimpers between moans.

****

“It’s okay. Let go, baby.”

****

Sehun shudders, clenching down hard, his nails digging into Minseok’s back as his orgasm hits. Minseok thrusts in harder reaching his own high, collapsing onto Sehun as they both tremble through it. Sehun shivers in overstimulation when Minseok pulls out and removes the condom.

****

“There should be tissues in the nightstand.” He mumbles, curling up on his side eyes drooping.

****

“Come shower. Then we can sleep.” Minseok kisses him gently.

****

“I don’t want too.” He pouts.

****

“Alright, go to work with lube everywhere.” Minseok shrugs walking away.

****

“You asshole. I’m only going because you volunteered when we both should be off.” Sehun shifts sitting up. “My legs are still shaking.”

****

“You want a bath instead?”

****

“Nope, I won’t get out, and I would like to sleep for at least two hours.”

****

“Well, it’s three-thirty. If you move fast, you will have enough time for that and food before we have to be in.”

****

\--

****

Clocking in, Minseok and Sehun get the rundown of the patient load. Jongwoon is clearly worried over Mrs. Lee, but every test he’s requested has been turned down by the higher ups. There are two that can be discharged in the morning and two more being brought up from recovery. Jongwoon leaves with a small wave to finish his charts, wishing them good luck with everything, especially training. Turning around, Minseok sees the bright and eager faces waiting for them.

****

“Hey Hunnie,” he whispers, smiling brightly. “Welcome to life as a trauma attending. They’re all yours.”

****

“You complete dick.” Sehun gapes at him. “I can’t believe you’re throwing me in to drown like this.”

****

“Sink or swim, baby.” Minseok smirks.

****

“Jesus Christ, Minseok!”

****

“Sorry, I had to. You’ll be fine. You know I wouldn’t leave you unless I trusted you. If you need me…”

****

“Go see Mark. You owe me.” Sehun nudges him seeing Seohyun, and he assumes her husband coming down the hall with the social worker.

****

“I have my phone.” Minseok starts towards the group but turns walking backward. “Thank you.”

****

Handing the interns, Sehun has to admit, isn’t so bad. Definitely, anxiety-inducing, especially on his first official day, but he seems to be holding his own. Sehun splits them into pairs, keeping the newest chief with him. Doctor Kang Daniel reminds him a lot of Baekhyun. They both have that restless puppy energy going, which will help as things get busy. And, things always get busy. Doctor Kang has already proven himself in the hour and a half he’s been on the floor. He’s successfully helped his team identify and schedule surgeries and is in the process of signing off.

****

Checking his watch, Sehun wonders how Minseok’s managing when alarm bells sound from one of the patient rooms. His heart sinks as he runs down the hall automatically knowing which patient is coding. Mrs. Lee’s heart rate and blood pressure are dangerously low.

****

“Doctor Kang, call down to radiology. I want a head and chest scan. Now! Zhong! Call Doctor Kim Minseok. Cell phone number on the board. Tell him I need him ASAP and do not bring Mark back here!” Sehun screams out instructions. Doctor Seo Young-ho, help me unhook her. I’ll take her there myself. The rest of you, you know what to do.”

****

“I go by Johnny. Less confusion with Yunho.” Doctor Seo jumps in, turning off machines.

****

“Got it. You good there? Release the break on that side. Thanks.” Sehun maneuvers them out the door.

****

“Radiology is ready and waiting. Doctor Kim is meeting you there.” Doctor Kang tells them as they pass.

****

“Kang, you’re in charge. You can get Kim or I on cells. I’ll try to let you know where we are. I’m taking Johnny with me. Have Zhong and Jung operate when the case is ready. You stay on the floor for other emergencies.” Sehun pushes the bed as fast as he can.

****

As Mrs. Lee is undergoing the testing Minseok comes flying around the corner. “What’s happening?”

****

“I don’t know. Her stats dropped. I figured I’d start here.” He paces back and forth.

****

“I have a feeling we will be going into an OR. Doctor Seo, can you tell me why?”

****

Minseok gives off the appearance of calm cool and collected using the opportunity to teach, discussing blood clots and treatments with Johnny, but Sehun can see through the facade. Minseok’s hands are shaking slightly and he keeps playing with his fingers which Sehun has discovered is a nervous habit.

****

With the diagnosis confirmed, Minseok calls for an OR room to be prepared, explicitly asking for Luhan to assist. He turns to Johnny as they’re scrubbing in. “I’m going to apologize to you now, but you’ll probably be standing off to the side for this. Doctor Oh and I have been following her since she arrived.”

****

“I can take a step back.” Sehun offers.

****

“No. This is me you and Han. Sehun, I need you with me on this.” Only Minseok’s eyes are visible at this point, as he’s dressed and gloved, but the emotion in his gaze shows how scared he really is. “I don’t think there’s hope at this point, but I have to try.”

****

“Minseok, push Mark to the back of your mind. Right now your only concern is your patient. Everything else will be waiting for us after. You are the top in the field. If anyone can save her, it’s you.”

****

“Johnny scrub in and be ready, but don’t be disappointed if you aren’t used.” Minseok straightens up and goes in to operate.

****

“That stays here. Not one word to anyone. This case,” Sehun starts to say.

****

“I understand. Doctor Jongwoon filled us in a little on the situation. I’ve met Mark. Like you said, Doctor Kim is the number one in the country. He wouldn’t be there if he didn’t care about people. How can he not be emotional of this? He is human.” Johnny offers a small smile.

****

\--

****

Working fast, Minseok has Mrs. Lee open and is in the process of trying to figure out the best way to remove the clots. It’s worse than the scans showed. The right atrium is severely blocked. He has Luhan set up the AngioVac. Sehun works at her carotid artery, feeding the tubing down as close to her heart as he can while Johnny inserts the return tube into the artery at her groin. If this works, the machine will literally vacuum the clots out through her neck and into the holding tank while pumping the filtered blood back into her leg. This will minimize blood loss and lessen the need for transfusion. Minseok double checks the connections and flips the switch. They watch with bated breath as clot after clot comes out. Minseok never would have been able to clear it all by hand.

****

Satisfied, Minseok turns the AngioVac off. Johnny and Sehun remove the tubing closing the small incisions while he and Luhan prep to restart her heart.

****

“Okay, gentleman. Let’s see what we got.” Minseok says.

****

Minseok takes a deep breath, places the defibrillator, calls clear, and administers the shock.

****

“Nothing.” Sehun watches the monitor.

****

“Luhan, charge again. CLEAR.”

****

“Still nothing.” Sehun tries to keep his voice steady.

****

“Again!”

****

“Charged.” Luhan steps back.

****

“CLEAR!”

****

“Flatline.” Sehun doesn’t take his eyes off the screen.

****

“CHARGE!”

****

“Charged.”

****

“CLEAR!”

****

“Still flatline.”

****

“Johnny, call upstairs. Have Kang find Mark. He’s with my sister, Seohyun. Tell Kang to tell her it’s important but nothing else. Only that I need to speak with Mark.” Minseok instructs throwing the paddles on the instrument tray. “Starting open chest CPR.”

****

“Okay,” Johnny whispers eyes locked on the heart in his hands.

****

“She has a key to my office. Have them go there to wait. Be clear that Kang doesn’t tell them anything,” Minseok says still working. “Go. Now!”

****

“Minseok,” Luhan calls gently.

****

“No. I have to tell him. If I can’t get her back. It’s my responsibility.” Minseok struggles still working. “God damn it! Come on!”

****

“Min, stop.” Sehun tries.

****

“I can’t. It has to work. Hunnie. I can’t.”

****

“Minseok, please?” Luhan whispers.

****

“Get out!” Minseok yells. “If you don’t want to help then get out.”

****

“Babe, stop. Look at her. She’s gone.” Sehun puts his hands over Minseok’s stopping him from more compressions. “You tried, Minseok. You did everything you could. Call it.”

****

Minseok yanks his hands away. “Time of death 11:03 pm.”

****

“Wait for me.” Sehun follows as Minseok storms out.

****

“I don’t want to talk to you right now.” He turns his back pulling off his mask and gloves followed by the gown and boots protecting his clothes.

****

“Then don’t talk. Listen. You can not blame yourself.”

****

“Not now. God damn it, Sehun! I have to go tell that little boy that his entire family is dead.”

****

“Yes, but you also need to realize that it’s not your fault. Minseok, she died on the day of the accident. You know the machines kept her alive, trying to buy time. We knew she wasn’t waking up. And yet you spent over two hours working on her.”

****

“I had to try.”

****

“I know. That’s what makes you a good surgeon. I shouldn’t have even taken her for the test. I knew when the alarm sounded it was over. Not to mention the shit storm of disobeying orders from the higher-ups.”

****

“Clean up. I’m going upstairs.”

****

“I’m coming with you.”

****

“I don’t have the strength to argue.” Minseok sighs. “Sehun, I need you to make her presentable. I know Johnny and Luhan can handle closing the chest cavity, but I’m trusting you to make it easier for Mark if he wants to see her.”

****

“I will, but Minseok?” Sehun waits until he makes eye contact. “Don’t shut me out, okay?”

****

“I wouldn’t. Not on purpose. Fuck, I’ll try. No promises, but I’ll try.”

****

“Good.” Sehun takes the three steps reaching out to hold Minseok’s face in his hands. “Thank you.”

****

Pulling Sehun forward by his elbows, Minseok presses their lips together in a simple kiss. He says nothing when he pulls away and turns for the door. He gives himself a second before grabbing a fresh gown and gloves. Johnny looks up when Sehun enters. He has Mrs. Lee’s ribcage wired shut and is in the process of stitching the incision under Luhan’s watchful eye.

****

“Why aren’t you with him?” Luhan asks.

****

“He wants this done so Mark can see her.” Sehun shakes his head. "Johnny tight sutures. Be precise in placement. I want to hide as much as we can.”

****

“Yes, Doctor Oh.” Johnny continues working making sure to tie off tightly.

****

“Why don’t you switch with me? I’ll start to wash her.” Luhan moves around the table.

****

Working as a team, the group has Mrs. Lee bandaged and in a regular hospital gown keeping everything covered. She’s placed on a gurney and taken back to her regular room as Minseok requested. The charge nurse comes in behind them moving the rest of the monitoring equipment out, replacing it with chairs. She tells them that Minseok has given instructions to the other interns and Sehun can find them in his office.

****

“Doctor Seo, you can return to Doctor Kang. Tell him to call if there is anything and also that I suggest he uses you as his second.” He looks to Luhan. “Are you coming?”

****

“I would like to.” Luhan sighs.

****

“Good. You know him better than I do.” Sehun says leading Luhan down the hall.

****

“I wouldn’t count on that. I sent a message to Soo. He’s still with Chanyeol, so I think everyone knows or will know soon enough.”

****

“Thanks. I don’t think either of us could handle that right now.” Sehun pauses outside the door hearing Mark sniffle and sob. “Fuck, Luhan. Listen to him.”

****

Knocking lightly, Sehun pushes the door open further and steps inside. The first thing he sees is Seohyun silently crying on the couch clutching her husband’s arm and staring at her brother. Minseok is sat at the edge of the bed with Mark curled into his chest. His little fingers are gripping Minseok’s shirt so tightly his knuckles are white. Minseok himself has tears falling while stroking through Mark’s hair. Luhan gasps stepping in behind him. It confirms Sehun’s first thought. Minseok doesn’t cry.

****

“Mark,” Minseok clears his throat wiping his face. “Would you like to see her? Uncle Sehun and Uncle Lu brought her back to her room.”

****

The little boy doesn’t answer just snuggles closer.

****

“You don’t have too. If you want, Auntie Seohyun and Uncle Joo Hyuk can take you home.” He continues when Mark shakes his head. “How about just you and I go see momma?”

****

“Okay.” Mark slides off Minseok’s lap not letting go of his hand. “Uncle Sehun too.”

****

“You’re the boss, little man.” Sehun takes his other hand.

****

“We’ll wait here. Sehun, take this.” Seohyun passes him Minseok’s plushie.

****

\--

****

Time seems to slow down and speed up at the same time. Minseok and Sehun feel like they’ve been watching Mark cry for hours when in reality it’s only been minutes. They let him cry himself to sleep. Seohyun carefully picks him up to take him home. Minseok says he will call in the morning to see how they’re doing. He gives her the bag with what little belongings Mark has including his tablet.

****

“Let him call me whenever he wants, okay? And, let me know you’re home.” Minseok shakes his brother-in-law’s hand.

****

“Will do. We’ll take care of him. I promise you, Minseok,” Joo Hyuk says. “Call us if you need anything. That goes for you too, Sehun. Take care of each other.”

****

With Mark taken care of, Minseok lets Sehun handle dictating the operative report while he discreetly makes arrangements for a small funeral wanting Mrs. Lee to be buried with her husband and daughter. He flat out refused to have them in unmarked graves because they had no other family that cared enough. Ultimately, Minseok did it for Mark. He wanted him to have a chance to visit if that’s what he chose.

****

“Here, I want you to review it before I sign off.” Sehun sets the laptop down as Minseok quickly minimizes the screen he was working on.

****

“Thanks.”

****

“In one minute, I’m going to pretend I didn’t see that because that’s what you want, but right now I’m going to tell you what an amazing man you are. I suspected it was you who handled the arrangements for his father and sister before. Now I know. You really are something. When you’re done, come find me. I’ll go keep the interns out of trouble.” He presses a kiss to the top of Minseok’s head and turns to leave before he can respond.

****

In the midst of all the sorrow, Minseok finally sees a shred of light.

\--

****

 

 

_One Year Later_

****

Standing at the stove in Sehun’s kitchen, no their kitchen, Minseok prepares breakfast. “Hey, baby?”

****

“Yeah?” Sehun comes up from their bedroom.

****

“Can you wake up Mark. Food’s almost done.” He leans over for a kiss. “Thank you.”

****

“How are things?” He asks.

****

“Good. They had a good night. Late, but still good.” Minseok smiles pulling plates.

****

“Be right back.” Sehun opens the spare bedroom. “Mark. Hey, buddy. Time to get up.”

****

“No,” he mumbles still half asleep.

****

“You know what Uncle Minnie does when I refuse to get up and eat when he took the time to cook for me?”

****

“What?” He sounds more awake now.

****

“He shoots me with the nerf gun!” Sehun pulls the toy from his pocket firing two foam bullets at the headboard. “One!”

****

“No fair! I’m unarmed! Where’s the other one?” Mark is out from under the blankets standing on the bed.

****

“Come eat and then we can play.”

****

“Wait! Uncle Minnie! Have you heard from Momma Seohyun?” He races to the kitchen.

****

“I have. Eat, and then we can go see her.” Minseok sets the plates down. “Remind me to smack Baek and Han when I get there. Those jerks went to visit at the start of their shifts. Kyungsoo ratted them out.”

****

“Are we surprised?” Sehun laughs taking his seat.

****

“Nope, not at all. Seohyun said no pictures though. Mom and dad will be there.” Minseok takes a bite of food. “When you’re finished, you need to shower and get dressed. We’re already running late since you two decided to sleep in.”

****

“But! Uncle Minnie!”

****

“No buts. Momma Seohyun will be really mad if I take you all dirty. Plus you missed some chocolate from the ice cream last night.” He pinches his cheek.

****

“Oops!”

****

Sending Mark to get ready, Sehun clears the table while Minseok starts the dishes. “I got this. You want to get dressed?”

****

“Yup. Do we need anything before we go?” Sehun wraps his arms around his waist from behind ducking down to kiss Minseok’s jaw.

****

“Mmm, you need to stop kissing me like that or Mark is liable to see stuff he shouldn’t see at his age.” He tilts his head allowing better access.

****

“Sorry. One kiss and I’m going.” He pulls on his hip to turn him around.

****

“One.” Minseok whispers pulling Sehun down by his pajama top to connect their lips.

****

Sehun hooks his fingers in Minseok’s belt loops, pulling him even closer. He chuckles at Sehun’s antics, but Minseok indulges him anyway, allowing him the access he’s seeking. Sehun groans as Minseok sucks his bottom lip into his mouth. Just as things turn heated, Sehun pulls back sharply hearing Mark’s door swing open.

****

“To be continued?”

****

“For sure, time to be determined though. I will not be blamed for corruption.”

****

“You dork! I’ll be five minutes. Love you.” He says walking towards the bedroom.

****

“I love you too. Pain in my ass.”

****

“Uncle Minnie!” Mark plops down at the table.

****

“Sorry, little man,” Minseok says hanging the towel up. “You nervous?”

****

“A little. I’m scared to lose Momma Seohyun,” Mark says absentmindedly drawing patterns on the table with his finger.

****

“Why would you lose her?” Minseok sits next to him. “Mark, things are going to change at home now, but you aren’t losing Momma Seohyun or Dada Hyuk.”

****

“I know. I’m just being silly. Can we go now?”

****

“I’m ready when you are,” Sehun says picking up keys.

****

\--

****

Walking hand in hand with Mark between them, Minseok and Sehun take the familiar path to the hospital. Mark has been here since his mother died, but only to see his Uncles not to visit an admitted patient. Minseok watches closely as Mark and Sehun play ‘eye-spy.’ The kid is resilient. He has adjusted better than anyone could have hoped for. He’s been keeping his grades up, relying on his foster parents and even Minseok and Sehun for help when he needs it.

****

It makes Minseok hopeful that Mark is moving past losing his family the way he did. There are still times when Mark will have a nightmare and wake Minseok up in the middle of the night to facetime instead waking Seohyun and Joo Hyuk. Minseok doesn’t mind. Nor does Sehun when he, unfortunately, is woken up as well when Minseok climbs out of their bed to answer the call.

****

Walking into the hospital, Minseok is thankful Seohyun is on the other side of the building. They even have to use a separate elevator. They find the room quickly as other family members are standing in the hall.

****

“Uh oh, Grandma and Grandpa Kim have spotted you!” Minseok whispers.

****

“Yes! Grandpa has candy in his pockets!” Mark takes off.

****

“Woah there, young man. Give Grandma and Grandpa their hellos, and then we have something important for you.” Joo Hyuk laughs at his excitement.

****

“Okay, okay Grandma. I’ll be back.” He wiggles out of her hold trying to avoid more kisses. “Uncle Minnie, come on.”

****

“Ugh! You’re getting too big for this,” Minseok says picking him up anyway. “Hyuk, you ready?”

****

“Yup.”

****

Minseok barely makes it through the door frame before Mark jumps out of his arms flying to the side of the bed. “Momma Seohyun!”

****

“Hi, sweetheart. Did you have a good night with your uncles?”

****

“Yes! We played some games and had ice cream...oops.” He smacks his hand over his mouth.

****

“Marky, I already know about the ice cream. Uncle Minnie was only teasing you.” She reaches out poking his nose. “So what do you think?”

****

“He’s really cute. Can I hold him?”

****

“Only if you sit with Dada or your uncles.” Seohyun sits up a little more.

****

“Let Minseok help him.” Joo Hyuk nods for them to sit before placing the baby in their arms.

****

“Will he call me big brother like you do to Uncle?” Mark is completely enamored with the baby.

****

“I’m sure he will if that’s what you would like.” Seohyun smiles.

****

“But. I’m. I’m not his actual big brother.” Mark stutters.

****

“Says who?” Joo Hyuk asks.

****

“Mark, we have a surprise for you.” Seohyun shifts over patting the spot beside her. “Come sit with me?”

****

“Sehun, take the baby please.” Minseok holds on to both boys tightly afraid he will drop the baby.

****

“I got him. Alright, Mark, you’re good.” Sehun steps out of the way so Minseok can lift him to the bed.

****

“We’ll be outside,” Minseok says pushing the bassinet towards his boyfriend who’s currently cooing at the infant in his arms.

****

“No, stay. You’re a part of this,” Seohyun says. “In fact, you’re the one who gave me this opportunity. Hyuk, give it to them.”

****

“Uncle, you do it.” Mark pushes the folder at him.

****

“Okay.” Minseok moves the chair closer, so everyone can see and pulls the papers out.

****

“What does it say?” Mark leans over.

****

“It says. Holy shit!” Minseok says before his brain catches up to his mouth. “Sorry. Mark, I’m sorry.”

****

“That’s two today!” Mark giggles holding out his hand for the dollar Minseok owes him.

****

“Cut me a break on this one, huh. I was shocked for a second. Mark, can you read that?”

****

“It says ‘Final de-dec-decree of adoption.” Mark sound out the words. “What does decree mean?”

****

“It means an official order.” Seohyun answers.

****

“So, final order of adoption? Hmmm.” Mark pouts until suddenly, “I’m adopted!”

****

“Yes, you are officially adopted.” Minseok laughs.

****

“Does that mean I can stop saying Momma Seohyun and Dada Hyuk and even Grandma and Grandpa Kim?”

****

“Mark, you can call us whatever you’d like. We didn’t want you to think we were replacing the family you were born into.” Seohyun has tears in her eyes.

****

“I know. We talk about them all the time, and I want Lucas to know about his big brother’s angel family too. I think I would feel much better if I could just call you Momma and Dada. Angel Momma would like that too. I know she would.”

****

“I need a squeeze!” Seohyun holds him close.

****

“When are you coming home, Momma?”

****

“Tomorrow. You get to stay with your Uncle Minseok and Uncle Sehun for one more night.”

****

“YES!”

****

“What do you say about dinner with all the uncles? Baek and Lu, Channie and Soo, Myeon and Dae, even Xing, Jongin, Tao and Yifan will be there.” Minseok lists them off.

****

“Oh, it’s your get together night isn’t it?” Seohyun asks.

****

“It is.” Minseok nods.

****

“Oh, no. Hyuk maybe you should take Mark home.”

****

“Are you kidding?” Sehun laughs. “I think the guys would physically hurt us. They’re looking forward to seeing him. I need lots and lots of pictures of the tiny one, even though some traitors already came up. Minseok get with both of your nephews please.”

****

With Lucas in one arm and Mark snuggled into his side, Minseok smiles as his mother, brother-in-law, and boyfriend all take several photos. Normally, all this fuss would annoy him, but he can’t say he minds.

****

“Sehun, give me your phone and get in there. I need some with both of the favorite uncles.” Joo Hyuk motions.

****

“Here, take some on mine too please!” Minseok tosses his phone.

****

Placing Mark in his lap, Sehun squishes himself next to Minseok. Both of their faces are lit up as they look at each other, trying to adjust for a good picture. They manage to get a couple of shots including some of the new family of four and the happy grandparents before Lucas inevitably starts to cry.

****

“Why don’t we go home? Let Seohyun and Joo Hyuk get settled.” Minseok asks both Mark and Sehun.

****

“Yeah, I don’t like when Lucas cries,” Mark frowns.

****

“That’s the way he tells us he needs something,” Grandma tells him. “Give me a kiss goodbye.”

****

“Have fun tonight, kiddo.” Grandpa pats his head.

****

“I’ll see you soon. Make sure you call us to say goodnight, okay?” Joo Hyuk gives Mark a hug.

****

“You call us. That way we don’t wake anyone.” Sehun says.

****

“That’s a better idea. I’m so tired!” Seohyun sighs.

****

“Well, you did just have a baby.” Minseok kisses the top of her head. “Text me when you know what time you’re being discharged.”

****

“You’ll meet us at the house?” Joo Hyuk gives a one-armed hug.

****

“That’s the plan.” Minseok lifts Mark back in the bed so he can kiss Seohyun and the baby goodbye.

****

“Can you guys give me a minute with my brother?” Seohyun lays Lucas in the bassinet.

****

“We’ll be in the family waiting room,” Sehun tells him.

****

“You okay?” Minseok sits beside her confused.

****

“I’m highly emotional and hormonal, but yes I’m fine. I just wanted to thank you.”

****

“Stop, you know Sehun and I will take Mark whenever we can. We love having him.”

****

“That’s not what I meant. I mean yeah for that too, but more because you trusted me. Minseok, for a while I thought I had lost you. You were so young and then that whole thing with that asshole. I’d still like to murder him.” She gives him a look that tells him she may have actually plotted. “You withdrew. I barely heard from you. I talked to Luhan more than I talked to you. Then when you realized you needed help, you called. Minseok, you gave Mark to me. He came with us because you asked him to. Then there’s Hunnie. I don’t think it was Mark that broke you out of whatever you were stuck in.”

****

“Mark was part of it, albeit a small part. I can’t explain it. Sehun just gets me. Ugh! Sappy romance flick, huh?”

****

“Shut up, it’s cute. Makes me happy to see you like this. I mean look at this picture.” She hands over her phone. “I haven’t seen you look at anyone the way you look at him.”

****

“I love him.” Minseok shrugs sending himself the picture.

****

“I can tell. He loves you too. You both have that ‘I’m looking at my whole world’ face. Word of advice, don’t fuck it up.”

****

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

****

“Imagine that picture with your own child.” She nudges his arm.

****

“I have. More than once. Don’t repeat that. Mom is already hounding about Sehun making an honest man out of me.” He grimaces. “Not that I wouldn’t. We haven’t discussed. I don’t want to rush. Stop laughing at me.”

****

“Sorry.”

****

“No, you’re not.”

****

“No. No, I’m not.” She pulls him in to kiss his cheek. “You better go before mom starts asking a million questions.”

****

“Get some rest. We’ll chat later.”

****

\--

****

After saying their goodbyes to the rest of the family, Minseok and Sehun walk back to their apartment with Mark singing happily between us.

****

“Hey, babe? Is there anything we need for tonight?” Sehun asks.

****

“Nah, the guys have it covered. Plus no one is drinking while we have little man. Kyungsoo said he’s bringing stuff to cook, Baek and Lu have snacks, and everyone else is bringing soda or dessert. Oh! Chanyeol is bringing his karaoke machine.”

****

“Great. Neighbors will be calling the cops for sure. Think we can gag Baekhyun?”

****

Minseok laughs loudly, “What fun would that be?”

****

“Mr. I need quiet and order blah blah blah!”

****

“Can you maybe not watch cartoons with our nephew? All I hear is Adam Sandler.”

****

“Jerk. Your sister okay? Mom was worried. Joo Hyuk said it was nothing, but he looked at me.”

****

“She was thanking me. And you. Mostly she just wanted to rub it in my face.”

****

“Rub what in your face? Not the kids? She wouldn’t?” Sehun sputters.

****

“She said I’m lucky.”

****

“Elaborate.”

****

“You. She told me I’m lucky that after everything, how I behaved in the beginning, that I have you. She told me not to eff it up.”

****

“Nice save,” Mark says before going right back into his song.

****

“You weren’t even supposed to be paying attention.” Minseok ruffles his hair. “Enough of the sentimental business. Let’s go have some fun!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write considering this is what I do for a living. I tried not to use too much terminology so I hope it was easy to follow. I also included my pop as a patient. Long story short, I lost him to cancer about eight months ago and having him in this no matter how small the part means so much to me. Thank you to the prompter for sharing this awesome idea and I hope I did it justice. Thanks for reading.


End file.
